


The Element

by Rydel_Apollo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Red Room (Marvel), Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydel_Apollo/pseuds/Rydel_Apollo
Summary: In which a teenage girl shows up from Natasha's past.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Adeline Archer was a carefree kid, She was your average 6 year old girl. What she didn’t know was the next 10 years of her life were going to be a living hell.

Adeline was sound asleep in her bed when she heard her mother's screams followed by two loud noises. She jumped out of her bed and walked out of her room. A woman stepped in front of her and crouched down to Adeline's level.

“Hi my name is Natasha, We are going to bring you to your new home.” The woman said, offering a little smile and her hand.

The young girl looks around Natasha to see her parents laying on the ground. “Are they asleep?” Adeline asked.

“They are in the kind of sleep where you don’t wake up, So we need to bring you somewhere new to live.” Natasha told the little girl as she started to lead Adeline out of the house.

That was the last time she ever saw that house again.

It felt like forever until they finally got to where they were going. Natasha grabbed her hand and walked inside. Adeline looked around until she heard the clanking of heals followed by talking in a language she did not understand. It was another woman, Natasha gave Adeline another smile and walked off. The new women didn’t bother with introductions like Natasha did; she just grabbed Adeline's wrist and pulled her down the hallway to a room that looked like a doctor's office. There were other people there.

“Sit” The woman who pulled her in there ordered so Adeline sat down on the cot.

The people in the room began to take note of vitals and go do a medical examination Then gave Adeline different clothes for different activities and sent him to a room with other girls her age.

Four years later

Adeline was now 10 years old and had the same routine since she was 6 years old. She had been trained privately by Natasha since she was 6. She became like an older sister or more of a Mother to Adeline. She learned the name of the program from Natasha The Red Room also known as the Black Widow program to train these girls to be the best assassins in the world. The other girls Adeline's age didn’t like her at all because of the special attention she got because she got extra practice and was more advanced than they were. Little did they know that being the “Special one” would change everything for Adeline.

Adeline was very smart; she could give you an answer from a textbook word for word after looking at the book once . She also could speak all the languages Natasha had taught her and then some. All the teachers and trainers had also taken a special interest in her and her potential. She was allowed to go on missions with the supervision of Natasha at only ten. By the age of 12 Adeline was almost completely unbreakable. Adeline was the best Assassin in her age group and then some of the older groups. She never even blinked while training even though she never enjoyed what she did. The best part of her day though is when she got to train with Natasha it was never really training it was just fun. That was until Natasha left, That was probably one of the worst days of her life; it was like she lost a part of herself when Natasha had left. That was also the day she became completely unbreakable.

(Bolded words are words being said in Russian)  
“She is a perfect candidate” the man who had walked into her room said

“Adeline you are to go with these men to the infirmary with no complaints.” One of the trainers told Adeline. Adeline looked at the symbol on their clothes; it was a skull with what looked like tentacles at the bottom.

“Of Course ma’am” Adeline responded. She followed them out of the room.

When they got to the infirmary she was told to sit on the chair. They pushed the chair back to form a table/bed of sorts. The men strapped her down to the table. To say the least Adeline was freaked out thoughts were running through her head. Then she saw a large needle that had some sort of glowing substance in it. They were talking but the only words she caught were

“Test subject #237, Final try for “The Element”.” The man who looked like a scientist said

Adeline was scared and confused what the fuck was “The Element” and what did they mean test subject #237. She wished in that moment Natasha was there she wished that she would help her. Adeline felt something being tied sound the top of her arm. She struggled against the restraints but it was no use they just made them tighter so she couldn’t move at all. She felt a piercing pain go up through her body as they injected the contents of the needle into her. Then they moved over to her other arm and repeated the process a few more times. Then it all stopped for a few minutes; they just looked at her until she started to scream out in pain. They started to talk but she couldn’t hear anything. The pain was unbearable and then everything went black.

When she woke up she was in a recovery room of sorts. Then she saw the same people who were in the room with her. They went over to her and told her.

“The experiment went perfectly now we'll see what you can do.” The scientist looking man told her

“I don’t understand what you did to me” Adeline responded  
“We gave you the powers of the elements ...” they continued to explain what they did and what she could now do. “So concentrate and think of the elements”

Adeline did what she was told as she felt a rush of air hit her. The men in the room looked impressed and handed her a mirror. Her eyes now were red,blue,green, and Purple. The ends of her long hair now glowed those colors as well. Adeline was amazed but also frightened at what she could now do.

She now trained privately learning what she could do and she became more powerful. She was now 15 years old. It had been 3 years since she had gotten these powers and she was able to control them with ease. It was the middle of the night when she heard a fighting going on down the hall. Adeline slowly got up out of bed and walked out of the room she had now by herself. An arrow had been shot at her which she stopped with her power of telekinesis. Adeline lit the end of the arrow of fire with just a thought in her head then threw it back in the direction it came from. She heard a faint “Guys we have one enhanced”

Next thing she knows she is being enclosed by a red mist and lifted up. Oh we are using an enhanced against an enhanced now. Adeline thought. Well two can pay at that game. Adeline concentrates and conjures vines around the person who is sending the red mist. Adeline is dropped to the ground to see she is now surrounded by people . Adeline raises one hand and flicks her wrist to create a ball of fire. The people are holding various weapons, One with what looks like a hammer, another one with a bow and arrow, someone else has a shield, and one is in like a suit of iron armor.

“ Just a question before you guys start charging at me: why is there a green guy outside.” I am actually kinda curious. The guy who is in the iron suit starts to talk.

“That's a hulk, and can you let her out of those vines?” he said plainly. I turned around to see who I had enclosed in vines. She is on the ground and next to her in a face I know all too well. I let my arm down as I recognize who it is.

“Natasha?” I ask as my hair and eyes go back to its natural color. She nods and tells everyone to lower their weapons. She walks up to me and hugs me and injects something into my neck.

When I wake up I’m in an unfamiliar room . I sit up and look around Natasha is sitting in a chair next to the bed I am in.

“Where am I” I ask her

“You are in the Avengers headquarters, your new home” Natasha told me just like ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry about lack of updates. This chapter is really short but school work is killing me ! But i will get the next chapter out by the end of next week hopefully. I just wanted this chapter to be a filler chapter.

**Third person-Avengers while Adeline was unconscious**

To say the very least the Avenger were confused. This child just made vines appear out of thin air and was holding a ball of fire. Lets see the information they did know was, Natasha knew her and she was powerful as hell. Lets just said Wanda was a bit jealous and was making some rather rude comments 

  
  


“Wanda get over it she made vines wrap around you it's not the end of the world.” spoke a very fed up iron man. Which caused groans across the board because they knew where this was going.

“ No I’m not going to get over it” She said through her teeth still sulking.

“ If you are going to continue sulking and being disrespectful then go to your room, it's been an hour.” Clint was obviously done with all of this.

“ I’m not a toddler you can just send to their room.” Wanda said, glaring at the archer. 

“ Well you're acting like one so go.” He said pointing in the direction of her room. Wanda crossed her arms and didn’t move. 

“ Now Wanda.” Clint said in an authoritative tone. Wanda huffed and stomped out of the room slamming her room door very loudly. Which caused everyone in the room to make various annoyed noises.

**Back to present time (that part was just fun to write)**

“So I’m going to guess I’m being forced to stay here” Adeline says not that she doesn’t want to stay here it's just that she doesn’t know anyone besides Natasha .

“ On Fury’s terms yes you are, but I promise it's not that bad. Natasha says, offering a little smile. “Come one lets go meet the others”. She nods and with that they are leaving the room (Natasha’s room). They make their way to where the team is. Walking in gets everyone's attention.

Natasha starts to speak. “This is Adeline Archer. I trained her in the Red Room so that's how we know each other.” Everything clicks in their minds 

“Hi” Adeline says awkwardly, everyone is staring at her. “Don’t psychoanalyze me?” She asks and or tells them.

“ This is Steve,Tony,Thor,Clint,Bruce,and…. Where's Wanda.” Natasha said then asked.

“ She got sent to her room.” Tony said plainly. Natasha didn't even bother asking why she probably already knew why.

“Friday tell her to come out here ” Natasha said to thin air.

“Miss Maximoff says No.” an automated voice says, making Adeline jump a little.

“Tell her I wasn’t asking, I was telling,” Natasha says. A moment later an annoyed looking Wanda is walking into the room. She rolls her eyes and sits down next to Clint. Earning a glare from both of them. 

“ Sorry for wrapping vines around you” Adeline apologizes to Wanda hopefully to clear the air. That was not the case all she got in return was a huff. Clint leans over to whisper something in her ear that no one can hear.

“It's fine” she huffs out. For the next few hours they start to get to know each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains self-harm and google translated Russian

**(Three Months later)**

Adeline was getting used to living with the avengers. Say the least it's been chaotic, but having Natasha back in her life was one of the best things to happen. Wanda and Adeline had grown close over the three weeks she had been there. They were like sisters now. Adeline seemed happy, emphasis on seemed. The truth was Adeline had never been happy it was like an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sadness. There was only one way to relive this feeling for a moment in time. 

Adeline walks into the bathroom knife in hand. She places the blade to her thigh adding pressure as she swipes the blade across her skin. Feeling the oh so sweet relief she craved. Adenine needed more of this reliving sensation so she dragged the knife across her thigh again and again. She stopped at the 18th cut . She quickly cleaned herself up and washed off the blade. She exited the bathroom into the main part of her room where she got into bed and entered a calming dreamless sleep. 

The next morning Adeline wakes up at about 9:30 a.m. she walks into the kitchen to see Natasha cooking and basically everyone else that was up drinking coffee. 

"good morning " she said in a fake happy tone. giving everyone a slight smile 

"How did you sleep? "asked Natasha.

" Meh "Adeline replied they all sat down to eat breakfast. which in itself is chaotic as always. it's like living with a bunch of children. she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

today was a training day. So all the Avengers and Co. made their way down to the gym. Adeline usually trains with Natasha but also sometimes with Wanda because of their shared abilities. Those abilities being telekinesis. so when she was training with Natasha it was always hand and hand combat. today she started out training with Wanda. training I know it's always fun though it could end in some arguments. today was one of the good days that ended in no arguments.

" Эй, моя маленькая стихия"Natasha spoke in Russian. Adeline looks over to Natasha to signal that she was listening. 

“ ты в порядке"Natasha asked, genuinely concerned. so many thoughts are going through Adeline's head did she know how? How could she find out? she's a spy after all .

“ конечно я” Adeline replied trying to sound convincing.

Natasha raised her eyebrow but nodded signaling her to start sparring with her. They both got in position. You talk to me the first move going at Adeline for a side punch which was quickly blocked. The Spar continued until Adeline pinned Natasha to the ground. Natasha flips them over going on to Adeline style causing Adeline to wince. Natasha quickly got off her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Natasha drags Adeline into her room, closing the door behind them.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on "Natasha said, giving Adeline a stern look.

“ There's nothing going on I don't know what you're talking about "Adeline said in return. Natasha not buying it continue the conversation

"then let me see your arms and thighs if you have nothing to hide "Natasha challenged.

“ Hell no "Adeline said, matching Natasha's look. Natasha, having none of it, grabbed her arms and rolled up her sleeves to see faded lines. Natasha gives her a look. Then goes to see her thighs but Adeline kicks Natasha with full force. Knocking her back into the dresser Adeline tries to get out the door but Natasha grabs her by the waist. Her legging ripped on the edge of the dresser in the struggle. Natasha holds her down as she pulls the bandage off of her leg to see the angry red cuts. Natasha’s eyes soften at the sight, she pulls the girl into a hug. Adeline felt so many overwhelming emotions. She for the first time in a long time started crying. Sobbing into Natasha's shoulder. 

Adeline pulls back from the hug and wipes her eyes. Natasha looks at her and starts to say “Rest, we’ll talk about it when you wake up.” giving her a reassuring smile as she walks out of the room and turns off the lights. 

Natasha makes her way to Adeline’s room letting herself in. First thing she does is confiscate anything sharp that is out in the open. Then she looks in the best hiding spots. She just hopes he found them all. Someone else enters the room. she turns around to see Clint, before she can say anything he starts to speak. "what are you doing? "

" moving things "Natasha says back to him. He looks at her then to the various sharp objects then back to her 

“ So I’m going to guess your suspicions were true,” Clint says, remembering the nights they spent talking about this. All Natasha does is nod. 

“Okay let's put those in my room” Clint continues leading her out of the room. They put the objects into a box and shove them in the back of the closet. They start to talk about what will happen going forward until the voice of the oh so lovely AI rings out alerting them that Adeline has woken up. They enter Natasha's room to see Adeline sitting on the bed with her hugging her knee to her chest. Clint stands off to the side as Natasha sits on the bed.

“ Hey I told you we were going to talk so we are going to talk” Natasha says. Adeline looks up in acknowledgement. So Natasha continues. 

“So there are going to be new rules and restrictions, I’m just going to start listing them.” Natasha looks at Adeline waiting for a response but she just nods.

“Okay number one no sharp objects should be in your possession without approval from myself or Clint. Number two no training without the team, three eat three full meals a day because we both know for a fact you don't, please talk to us if you feel like you want to self-harm.” Natasha finished. 

“No, I’m not okay with this, it's none of your business what I am doing. I don't care what you say. I need this.” Adeline says tears in her eyes.

“You can’t keep hurting yourself Adeline it's not happening, not if I can help it.” Natasha says putting her hand on Adeline's knee. Adeline pushes Natasha away and makes a beeline for the door only to be stopped to be stopped by Clint. He grabs her arm firmly, Adeline struggling to get out of his grasp because she has momentarily forgotten she has powers. 

“Get the fuck off me” Adeline says trying to push his hands off now both her arms. Clint turns her around so she is now facing him.

“ Look I get your upset but that doesn’t mean you get to push and curse at us” Clint says sternly to a very angry teenager whose hair is glowing red. Adeline knocks Clint back into the wall with her now remembered powers, which is a big don’t in the Avengers household rule book in a very specific section made for her and Wanda. The thud of the archer hitting the wall caused some of the people who were in their rooms to come out, these people being Steve and Bruce who surprisingly was not in a lab to go over to the room to see what the commotion was about.

“Hey what was that” Steve said approaching the door Bruce right behind him. Steve opens the door and sees Clint on the floor at the wall, Natasha helping him up and Adeline going toward the door. Lets just say they put the pieces together.

“ Adeline, did you use your powers on him?” Steve says in his team leader voice. Adeline doesn’t answer and tries to put passed them. Attempt unsuccessful. “I’ll take that as a yes” Steve continues.

“ Steve, I can handle this,” Natasha says. So they leave because they don’t want to be on her bad side. Natasha grabs her by the arm and walks her to her room, Clint following behind them.

“ What have we said about using your powers on teammates outside of training?” Natasha says sitting Adeline down on her bed.

“Not to” Adeline mutters .

“Exactly, I do not care how upset with us you are, we are trying to help you. So you can either be in Mine or Clint's room for the rest of the day. Do you understand?” Natasha tells her. Adeline looks at her and says through her teeth 

  
“Yes”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline gets cleared to leave the Avengers facility but she gets to face the "wonderful" thing call Highschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of suicide and a quick scene of self harm but other then that just some fun and fluff.

The rest of the day as you can imagine went not great. The new boundaries set was not to the liking of the very not happy teenager. She was being watched like a hawk by literally everyone. Including the Avengers that just moved in. It had only been three days since that situation.

“Can I use this butter knife to butter my toast.” Adeline's asks openly to the room rolling her eyes.

“Yes you can” Natasha sighed because comments like this have been going on for days

“ Or am I going to slice my neck open with it?” She says sarcastically. 

“Room” Natasha said pointing toward the door. Adeline drops the knife on the counter and storms out of the room muttering inaudible things in Russian. She slams the door to her room and punches it. Wait that relieving feeling she always felt rushes through her.  _ Oh no _ . She punches it again then again she's about to do it for the fourth time when he hears.

“Adeline Rose Rom...Archer if punch that door one more time ” from a very unhappy ex-assassin walking down the hallway. Adeline did not punch the door again but instead thought  _ Was she about to say Romanov? _ She is pulled out of her thoughts by the opening of her door. 

“We have talked about the attitude so knock it off, second of all stop making comments like that or I will actually put you on suicide watch.” Natasha tells her

“It's not even fair, I’m not allowed to leave this place, you don’t let me out of your site for two seconds, you always send me to my room, it's just not fair” Adeline says crossing her arms.

“Well if you had made it through breakfast you would have known you have been cleared to leave -.” She is cut off by Adeline 

“Wait really! I’m not confined to this place anymore” her excited voice rings out.

“Yeah you're not but there are limitations of course and you also have to go to school” The happy look now was replaced with a what-the-hell look. Why did she have to go to school, who even invented school?

“ Come on it won’t be that bad” Natasha adds with a smirk. 

“Yes it will be that bad, What school even is it?”

“Midtown Tech, by the way you start tomorrow”

“Tomorrow! You couldn’t have told me early?” Adeline exclaimed 

“Well the request didn’t go through until last night, so now you know” Natasha informed her.

In the Red Room they had many different classes but usually they involved some sort of training. Adeline was above average in book smarts so I guess that's good for a smart person school. She wasn’t going to lie. She was a bit scared to go to school. She hadn’t really been to a regular school since she was six. Adeline also had to sit down with the shield agents today to go over the “ You can’t kill someone because they make you mad”. They also had to go over her cover story. 

**After the Meeting**

The meeting went well and at least she thinks it did. Adeline passed the silent test of she wasn’t going to kill any one on a whim. She also got her cover story and kept rereading it even though she had a photographic memory. Adeline just really hoped that she wouldn’t mess up and make everyone afraid of her. She kind of just wanted to fit in for once. That means she has a lot of work to do. The ding of the elevator bell brought her out of her thought as she stepped out she went straight to Wanda's room. 

“ Can you teach me how to do make up?” Adeline asks her. Wanda looks up from her book and smiles 

“ I thought you’d never ask” as she drags Adeline over to her vanity and makes her sit down. Wanda grabs everything she needs.

“ Okay so let's start with a little foundation nut not too much because we don’t want to cover your freckles .” Wanda says as she starts to blend the foundation in. She continues to teach Adeline how to do makeup.

“ We need to do something with your hair,” Wanda says after she finishes the makeup. So she plugs in a straightener. When the straightener is done heating up she curls Adeline's air with the straightener and then uses it to give her bang some volume. 

“And finished,” Wanda says, turning the chair to the mirror. She looked different but a good different. Adeline really liked it you don’t get to do things like this in the red room. 

“whoa “ Adeline breathes as she looks in the mirror. Her eyes now had a simmer of pink,peach and yellow on them along with a little eyeliner and mascara.

“ looks good doesn’t it?” Wanda says with a smile

‘Yeah it does I like it, ' Adeline tells her. The door opened and in walked Pepper Potts Adeline had met her a while back and she seemed to like her. 

“Hey we need to go shopping and I have been elected to take you, Wanda do you want to come?” She said which is followed by a yes from Wanda. At the moment Adeline is dragged out of the seat down the hallway and to the car by Wanda. Adeline didn’t think she could be more ready to be out of the place and actually go out. So going out was a relief plus she liked Pepper. When they got to the shops Wanda had dragged them all over the place and made Adeline try on more things then she could count. Even Pepper made her try on things. It was official Adeline really did not like shopping. 

“Come on Addie, One more store, Addie? I like it, I'm going to call you that now” Wanda said. You know what Addie wasn’t that bad Adeline thought she might actually stick with it. 

“Okay fine but then I’m done because I might literally pass out” Adeline says back making Pepper laugh

Finally they were done. When they got back Wanda helped put things on hangers while Pepper told Adeline the best way to organize everything. After everything seemed in place Adeline fell into a chair next to the desk. The desk was just plain white but Adeline might paint something on it because he did have a knack for painting things. 

Later that night Adeline was forced into an apparently mandatory Mario Kart tournament that excluded Natasha because “She's scary”. She didn’t even know how to play but was still handed a controller. It ended with Adeline being 8th which wasn’t that bad considering she didn’t know what she was doing. It was about 11 when Natasha forced her to get ready for bed . So she took a shower and got ready for bed. Adeline got under the covers and started to drift off to sleep. 

“Adeline, wake up or you are going to be late” Natasha says, shaking the girl awake. 

“I’m up but it's way too early’ Adeline says sitting up. 

“Get ready then come out into the kitchen” Natasha says as she walks out of the room. 

Adeline gets out of bed and walks over to her closet and picks out an outfit. She gets dressed in a dark yellow long sleeved top and a white skater skirt. The yellow complements her very pale skin and light ginger hair with strawberry blonde ends. For makeup she did what Wanda told her to do which was a light pink outer eye, with a peach tone on the lid and yellow on the inner corner leading up to the lid. She tries to do eyeliner and for the most part it looks okay. She adds some mascara. She does blush and highlighter and does a muted pink lipstick.Adeline throws some of her hair back into a low half up half down. She slips on some white sneakers, grabs her bag and walks into the kitchen.

Only Natasha and Bruce are in there. Adeline guesses that no one else was awake and Bruce probably never went to sleep.

“Okay eat this” Natasha says as she slides over a plate with toast on it. She continues talking.

“So when you get there go to the principal's office for your schedule, When school is done walk down the block to where the car you got dropped off in is. Okay?” Adeline nods. 

“Then let's go,” Natasha says. Adeline gets in the car going over the cover story again before she even knows they are there. Okay Adeline you’ll be fine, she tells herself. She says bye to Natasha and walks into the school making her way to the principal's office somehow. 

“ Welcome to Midtown Tech, here is your schedule and locker assignments.I’m sure you’ll fit right in,” Principal Morita said, handing her the schedule. Adeline walks out of the office trying to find her locker. She finds her locker and puts her bag in it. Next to her there are two boys talking about something called legos Adeline as no idea what a lego is but they seem excited about it. She looks at her schedule to see she has physics first. 

She turns to the boys who are talking about the legos and says “ Sorry to bother you but do you know where Ms.Warren's classroom is?” They look shocked that she is talking to them the boy wearing the schools sweat shirt said

“-I-I-I am going there now -yo-you could walk with me” He stuttered out 

“Okay, I need as much help as I can get “ Adeline said cheerfully as the started walking 

“I’m Peter by the way Peter Parker”

“Okay Peter, My name is Adeline Archer, Addie if you’d like” She said back since they were doing introductions. They made their way into the classroom where she was stopped by the teacher, Peter gave a sympathetic look as he sat down. Adeline had no Idea why but she was about to.

“ Okay class this is our new student Adeline Archer, why don’t you tell us a few things about yourself” Ms.Warren said. Oh thank god for the cover story now.

“ umm well I just moved to New York with my Mom who travels a lot, so I don’t usually stay in one place for long but we decided to New York and settle down. I guess I also like to paint. Adeline said quickly. 

“Wonderful, welcome to Midtown Tech you may sit next to Mr. Thompson” Ms.Warren said pointing to the open seat next to this guy who she got bad vibes from. Adeline sits down next to him. 

“ Names Flash” He says grinning. All Adeline can think is who names their child Flash but as Natasha said don’t be rude so she says

“Adeline” Though before the conversation can go on Ms.Warren starts teaching. The work wasn’t too hard but she had a lot of notes. The bell rings and she leaves the classroom. She goes on with classes until lunch. So she follows the other kids to the cafeteria. She packed lunch so she went straight into the cafeteria. Adeline has no idea where to sit , she sees that Flash kid waves her down but she ignores it and walks farther into the cafeteria where she sees Peter and the other guy he was with in the morning. She walks over to their table.

“ Can I sit here?” Adeline asks them 

“ ah yeah.. I mean if you want to” Peter says

As Adeline sits down she says “ Well I do” with a smile.

“I’m Adeline but you can call me Addie if you want, what's your name” She asks the other boy.

“ ahh i’m Ned” he says sort of nervously. So Adeline gives him a small smile. The boys continue to talk about the lego things and something called Star Wars.  _ What the hell is Star War  _ Adeline thinks. 

“ Hey Addie what's your favorite Star Wars movie we are trying to settle a debate” Ned says. Wait there's more than one of them.

“ Umm I don’t know I’ve never watched them” She replies both the boys faces drop in surprise.

“ What do you mean you’ve never seen Star Wars how could you not have” Ned says 

“Maybe because she's not a dork like you guys” A girl said from behind her book a bit away from them. Adeline laughs a little 

“ Sorry Michelle, apparently Addie just doesn't have good taste in movies” Ned replied. Which makes Adeline laugh more. Then the bell rings 

“Well I have English does anyone have that class so they can show me where it is?” Adeline asks 

“Yeah I do” The girl I guess is called Michelle says as we exit the cafeteria.

“Okay then I’ll just follow you” She says following after Michelle. Michelle is actually really funny once you get to know her which happens apparently on only very rare occasions but she told Adeline her friends call her MJ so that's what she is calling her. They head over to the gym for class, she sits next to MJ and another girl called Betty. Gym went smoothly. They have their final class of the day and Adeline heads out of the school without problems. She does as Natasha said and gos down the block to see the car she came to school with and gets in.

Instead of Natasha its Clint who just got back from seeing his family. He does the apparently normal after school thing of asking how the day was and the typical answer of fine. When they get back Adeline jumps out of the car and goes into the facility. 

“ Before any of you ask anything I want to know what the hell legos and Star wars are” Adeline says. Some of them just laugh and Steve mutters a faint “language” 

Though they do explain what those are to her. They are still laughing at her. So Adeline just goes to her room and starts on the homework she was assigned. Now she gets why all the people in the high school movies she watched, hated homework. It was the most pointless thing in the world. She still does it because she doesn’t want to get in trouble because if she gets in trouble they call Natasha and then she gets to sit and listen to Natasha lecure her for what feels like forever. She is then called in for dinner. Adeline mutters thank you before leaving the room. Halfway through dinner Wanda starts talking to her. 

“ So did you make any friends because I’m pretty sure everyone here knows you need some” she says it's like everyone was waiting for a keyword to stop talking because now all eyes were on her.

“ First off rude, second of all I made some kinda friends ” Adeline says 

“ Sure you did what are their names then” Wanda pushes 

“ uh Betty Brant, Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, and Peter Parker” Adeline replied Tony looks amused.

“What?” Adeline asks him

“Oh nothing, nothing” Tony says. Adeline rolls her eyes at him which earns a look from Natasha but she doesn’t pay much attention to it 

After dinner Adeline retreats back to her bed room but not before she swipes a blade when no ones looking. Oh how he has missed that oh so sweet release she gets from cutting see punching herself can only do so much. She makes sure to lock both her bedroom door and bathroom door.

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y play some music and if anyone asks I’m doing homework.” the AI starts playing the music signalizing that it heard. Adeline flips up her skirt and places the sharp blade to her thigh. She gives a sharp gasp as she pushes down and swipe the blade across her leg. Then he feels the relief she has been craving and needing.

Adeline brings the blade to her thigh again and slices the blood flowing out. She cuts again and again. She doesn’t even realize how many she has cut until she gets to the last one she presses down a little too hard and cuts deeper than she originally intended. Then reality hits her if Natasha or Clint found out they would be pissed. So she makes some quick decisions. She cleans the cuts and patches them up and applies butterfly stitches to the deep one. Adeline hides the blade under the sink behind a few things. She was really fucked if they found out really really fucked like suicide watch fucked. Adeline can’t even lie to Natasha but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Adeline collects her composer and walks out of the bathroom. She takes off her makeup and throws her hair up into a bun.

She grabs a t-shirt and some leggings and puts them on. She decides to go grab some paint to paint the furniture in her room. No one suspects a thing when she grabs paint and paint brushes. Adeline goes over to her desk and starts to sketch with a pencil. She draws vines and flowers on the desk. She even adds some leaves and a bird. She starts to paint them, then she outlines them with paint markers. She goes over to her dresser while she waits for the paint on her desk to dry. She sketches out waves and rain drops. She paints them in and uses a white paint marker to make them look realistic. She goes over to her closet door where she paints flames and on her night stand she paints tornadoes and gusts of wind. Finally above her bed she paints the elements logo. She doesn’t even realize someone is standing at her door when she finishes the outline of “The element” over the logo. It was Pepper.

“ Well looks like you’ve been busy” She says as she comes in and sits on the end of the bed. 

“ Yeah I guess I have been” Adeline replies. 

“ How are you feeling?” she asks

Adeline turns around and says “ I’m fine, thanks for asking”

“ You know you can talk to me right” Pepper says

“ Yeah I know” Adeline replies. A moment of silence goes by.

“ You know I think you have outgrown the name The Element” Pepper says

“ I mean that's what they have used as my code name since I have gotten these powers” Adeline responded 

“ Yeah I don’t think it fits you, maybe Calypso.” Pepper says, giving a smile before she leaves the room.

Adeline turn back and continues to paint but not The Element 

Calypso


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline with the Help of Pepper Potts becomes Calypso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that two updates in two days. If you are sensitive to the topic of self-harm and suicide I highly suggest skipping this chapter or right after they stop arguing in (google translated) Russian because it starts right after that. Other then that little warning I hope you are enjoying this book so far and thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me ! ( here is the link to what the inspiration is for Adeline's suit and what she looks like just copy and paste it) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/820499625859496031/ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/820499625859495735/
> 
> ~Rydel

Adeline one again walks into the dreaded school. It honestly is terrible and nothing like the movies she thought as she went to her locker. 

“ Hey Peter, is Ned not here?” She said to the boy whose locker is next to hers.

“ Yeah no he has a doctor appointment” He said closing his locker

“ Oh okay, what happened to your face?” Addie asked him about the cut on his face.

“I--ah hit it on the counter” He stuttered out. Adeline raised her brow but didn’t say anything else about it. 

They get to physics and she is forced to sit next to Flash who she has grown a hatred toward especially because he bullies Peter. He tries to answer every single question faster than everyone else and he is usually wrong too. Adeline sucks it up and goes to sit next to him. She sits and pulls out her notebook and pencil. It doesn’t take very long for the class to start and she begins to write down notes like her life depends on it. It was pretty boring to say the least. Flash tries to start a conversation and Addie really wishes she could use her powers to make him shut up. Finally the bell rings so she can go to her next class. She makes a beeline to the door and walks to her next class which she usually has with Ned but he isn’t here today.

Soon enough it is gym class so she walks with Betty and Cindy to the locker room. 

“ Addie you should really join the decathlon team” Cindy said walking into the locker room.

“I’ll think about it,” Addie responded, grabbing her gym bag. 

They change into their gym clothes and head into the Gym and to the bleachers. Addie sits done next to Betty and MJ. 

“Okay to day we are running laps, on my whistle you may go” Coach Wilson said 

. They all got up off the bleaches and waited for the sound of his whistle to ring out. When it did they started running laps. Flash trying to show off started off using all his energy which is a mistake because then he will only make it a few laps before being out of breath. Addie started off with a slow pace then increasingly got faster. It was all going smoothly until Flash decided to push Peter to the ground.

“ What the hell did you do that for?” Adeline yelled at him. Flash just laughed and shrugged. She looked back at Coach Wilson who was just reading something obviously not going to do anything about it. If murdering people was legal she absolutely would be doing it right now. She goes over to Peter and helps him up.

“ Hey you okay?” Adeline asks.

“Yeah I’m fine” he responds Adeline rolls her eyes and smiles. She decides to run by him for the rest of the class though. The bell rings and she walks to her next class which she has with MJ. Soon enough the last bell rings so she says bye to MJ and walks to her locker. Adeline walks out of the school and waves bye to Peter. She walks down the street to the car and hops in. Today it was Natasha driving the car. 

“So how was school” Natasha asks as Adeline gets into the car

“It was fine I guess” Adeline replies.

The conversion carried on for a little bit before they got back. Adeline goes to her room and puts her bag down. She grabs the paints and paint brushes before heading down to Wanda’s room. Wanda saw Adeline's room about a week ago after she had painted it (just not the Calypso part because she covered it with a different painting) and asked if she could do hers. When she got to Wanda's room she was still doing school work because she got the option to do online school because apparently she got personal electronic privileges from shield. Adeline did not have those privileges except for a personalized tracking bracelet that she had to wear if she left the building so that shield could see she wasn’t doing anything to threaten the nation according to the one and only Nick Fury. 

Wanda already told her what to paint so she just started sketching it out. Then she went in with some blue and red. She added some white to highlight and she was done. It was two balls of energy to represent Wanda and one for her twin brother who died. 

“ OMG it looks so good!” Wanda squeals making Adeline smile.

“ Thanks Wanda, I’m going to go do homework now” Wanda nods and Adeline leaves the room heading down to her room. She sees Pepper walking out of her room. Pepper smiles at her and hands her a note before walking down the hallway. Adeline opens the note. 

“Look in the back of your closet” it reads. So Adeline does as it says. She opens her closet door and pushes through the clothes to see a bag in the corner that wasn’t there before. She grabs the bag and sets it on her bed before going to lock the door. Adeline walks back to her bed and opens the bag. 

“ oh my- “ She says, going off into a whisper. Here she thought Pepper was a rule follower. I don’t think anywhere in the rules it said give an enhanced assassin a super-suit. This one was way better than the one she had at the red room. It was black with a high zip up neck and a cut out chest piece. The belt had all of her colors on it so did the details on the arms and top of her boots. It also had a pair of goggles that sort of looked like the steam punks from the moves she watched. At the bottom of the bag there was another note that said 

“Go make the world a little safer” Adeline smirks _okay then_ she thinks. Maybe it was time to redeem herself for the horrible things she has done in her lifetime. So she puts on the suit, and opens the window in her room and slips out of it. She makes sure no one it watching before she draws the branches of the trees closer and disappears into them. She decides to go over to Queens because why not. She creates a walkway with leaves in the trees and starts going through them to Queens. Adeline watches from the trees until she sees someone try to rob a lady. Addie jumps out of the tree but at the same time she sees a flash of red and blue. The red and blue figure throws some sort of string at the purse and it comes back to him. _Wait are those webs_ Addie thinks to herself. Before she can think of anything else she sees a shimmer of silver and the robber points it at her. 

“Hey now Mr.Criminal don’t point that thing at h---” The Blue and Red spider says but he is distracted by something

“ Yeah if you are going to shoot me you should probably get a new gun because that one is melted'' Addie continues. Okay she may or may not have melted the gun with a flash of fire but it's the thought that counts. The spider-dude webs the guy to the wall and hands the purse to the lady who runs away. 

“Were those things webs?’ Addie asks the spider-person

“Yeah they were, how’d you melt that gun” He asks

“ Oh just a little thing called fire” Adeline laughs but continues talking 

“What's your name web dude?” Addie says

“ Spiderman” He mumbles 

“Calypso” Adeline responds, holding out her hand to shake his which he accepts. Something is familiar to her but she can’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Anyway I must be going, see you around” Adeline says heading back into her tree walkway and back to the tower before anyone realizes she's gone. When she gets back she as the trees put her back into her room and she quickly slips off the suit and changes into something else just as she puts the suit back into the bag and into the back of the closet Wanda opens the door to her room.

“Okay here's the plan we are going to go get your ears pierced so you can get earrings” That was out of nowhere but okay.

“How did you even get Natasha to agree to that?” Adeline says raising her eyebrow 

“ Funny story I didn’t, but that's okay because I have a fake Id from the last mission I went on” Wanda's smile still there 

“What the hell, it's not like she can do anything after it's done” Adeline says, slipping on her sneakers and that stupid bracelet. 

“That's the kind of attitude I like to hear” Lets go Wanda says as she walks down the hallway. Sam taught Wanda how to drive so it should be okay. They are almost out the door when they hear a voice ring out

“ Where are you going?” Clint says from his seat next to Natasha.

“ We are going to the bookstore then to the craft store because Wanda needs a new book and we ran out of red and blue paint after I did Wanda’s room” Adeline answers quickly without fault because she knows Natasha is trying to see if she is lying. 

“ Okay be back soon and Wanda don’t crash the car” Clint says after looking at Natasha for confirmation. Wanda and Adeline walk out the door and run to the car.

“But seriously Wanda don’t crash the car, a car crash isn’t the way I would like to go out” Adeline says with a smile earning a shove from Wanda

“ I am not a bad driver you know” Wanda says starting the car and pulling out of the garage 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Adeline says in response. You know they almost ran into another car but it wasn’t that bad . 

Wanda drags Adeline into the mall and to the piercing place. Wanda’s Id worked like a charm and now Adeline is sitting in the piercing chair getting her eyes marked. 

“Okay in three, two, one” the worker said as she pierced her ear then put the earring in. Then repeated it on the other side. It didn’t really hurt but Adeline also has a really high pain tolerance. After they pay Wanda makes her pick out all different kinds of earrings.

“Okay we need to go get the paint and a book so it looks like we weren’t lying” Adeline says dragging her into the craft store. After they get back to the car Wanda puts all the earring stuff into the paint bag so that the mother hens don’t suspect anything. Adeline covers her ears with her hair so hopefully no one sees. 

“Okay I’d call that a successful mission” Wanda says parking the car in the garage 

“ It sure was even if we don’t see the light of day for the next few weeks” Adeline responds, getting out of the car and walking in after Wanda. Just literally everyone who lives here is in the living room or kitchen so someone's bound to notice. Of course someone did. 

“Hold on you two turn around, since when has she had her ears pierced?” Steve says. _Of course it was fucking Steve who noticed or course he just had to say something_ Adeline thought. 

“ I don’t, I think Steve is seeing things, you should really go down to the MedBay and get checked out” Adeline says moving past Steve with Wanda. The both make a beeline towards their rooms both Clint and Natasha right behind them. Clint grabs a hold of Wanda's arm making her stop in her place. Adeline was just about to make it when Natasha turned her around and flipped her hair to the back. Now they are both in Wanda’s room .

“ Okay both of you better have a good explanation when we come back” Clint says as He and Natasha exit the room, closing the door behind them.

Wanda mouths sorry to Adeline but she just mouths it's okay back. A few minutes later they come back into the room Clint with a metal box with a lock on it. Wanda’s face drops at the site of it. She hands him her phone and remote which he places into the box”

“ So care to explain why we were lied to?” Clint says. Adeline and Wanda just look at each other then Adeline goes off speaking rapid fire russian at Natasha 

“хорошо, выслушай меня, технически мы не лгали” Adeline starts before looking at Natasha for permission to continue pleading her case. Natash looks at her before nodding her head 

“Мы сказали, что идем в магазин ремесел и книжный магазин, и мы пошли. Хотя мы сделали пит-стоп, чтобы проколоть мне ухо” Adeline says but before she can continue Natasha starts to speak 

“Это была заранее запланированная поездка” 

“Да, но” Adeline start but Natasha cuts her off

“Но ничего, ты солгал нам, не рассказав нам, что ты на самом деле делал, ты тоже сбежал сегодня”

“Я просто хотел быть нормальным хоть раз в своей проклятой жизни” Adeline says

“Но тебя нет, ты никогда не будешь нормальным, это твоя жизнь” Natasha says back, Adeline jumps to her feet and says 

“ И это ты во всем виноват, это ты привел меня в то ужасное место, которое сделало меня уродом. Это все твоя вина. Да пошла ты наташа романова” tears are streaming down her face. She runs out of the room and to her room she locks the door and pushes the dresser in front of it with her powers there is only one thing that can make her feel better.

She darts to the bathroom and locks the door. She throws everything from out under the sink until she finds what she needs. Adeline knows she's not being rational and is a silly thing to be mad over anyway. She simply just does not care right now. It isn’t even about the ear piercing anymore it was just the fact she was living. What's the point of life anyway she is just a freak who likes to starve and cut herself. I mean the little voice in her head said it would make her feel better. So Adeline puts the blade to her thigh. She makes ten cuts. Then Adeline rolls up her sleeves blocking out the voices and noises of them trying to get through the door. She makes ten more deeper cuts on her other thigh but it still isn’t enough. Adeline here a bang from outside the bathroom which probably meant they had gotten through the door in the main part of the bed room. They were just a second too late though.

Adeline put the blade to her wrist and put a lot of pressure on it before slicing it. Blood dripping on the floor. She is about to do The same to her other wrist but someone from behind wrestles the blade out of her hand. Throwing it across the room. She struggles against them crying inaudible things. IN this state she is unable to control her powers so whoever was behind her was thrown to the ground. The door slammed shut and the blade came flying into her hand. There was that little voice in her head who told her to do it 

**Come on I have made the best decisions for you haven’t I? They won’t miss you, they will be happy when you are gone. They think you're a freak anyway. Come on just do it. DO IT!**

Adeline doesn’t know why that was convincing but she put the blade to her wrist and pressed down hard. The door just opened up as Adeline dragged the blade across her wrist. The blade dropped to the floor but so did Adeline. Maybe she wasn’t as unbreakable as she thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her eyes flutter open. The bright lights shining into her eyes, she turns her head to Natasha there. She looks away biting back tears. 

“ I-I-I didn’t me-mean to do that, I’m not suic-ci-cidle I promise” Adeline says choking back sobs. 

“Hey it's okay, it's okay, I’m here” Natasha said, pushing her hair back.

“ But you should be mad at me, everyone should be mad at me, I’m stupid ,stupid freak” Adeline says hitting herself in the head with her hands.

“ Hey stop doing that” Natasha said, grabbing her hands and swinging her legs so she is positioned behind Addie fighting with her hands to get them away from her face. Adeline lets out a frustrated cry.

“ Hey, I know it's hard but you gotta stop doing that. Can you do that for me?” Addie lets out another frustrated cry as she sinks back into Natasha.

“ Thank you” Natasha says to her. 

“I wanna go to my bed” Adeline says 

“ Okay we can do that.” Natasha replies

So they carefully make their way to Addie's room. Natasha helps Adeline into her bed and she drifts off to sleep again. 

A few days later Adeline is finally of suicide watch but it was getting better. She was forced to talk to a therapist but she only ever said a few words to her. She introduced her to a rubber band for her wrist. It was just a plain red rubber band that she snapped against her wrist. Adeline would also be able to go back to school in a few more days. Which she was excited for because that meant she was able to see her friends again. But for now she only had the snap nof the rubber band.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline Joins decathlon and gets invited to a sleepover, figuring out things about Peter, and more freaky powers.

“ So this is a rubber band that you can put around your wrist and when you feel like you need to cut just pull it back and release.” The therapist said to her as she placed the rubber band in her hand. 

Adeline just nods “ Okay well that's all the time we have for today, I’ll see you next week” The therapist lady said showing her out the door. 

Natasha is waiting outside the door for her. “How did it go?” she asks, getting into the car.

“I don’t need a shrink” Adeline mutters, putting on her seat belt. 

“Okay so not good ,” Natasha says, starting to drive. Adeline rolls her eyes

“You know if you gave her a chance you might actually feel better” Natasha said 

“Is she even a licensed professional? because her solution was a rubber band” Adeline said holding up the rubber band.

“First of all yes she is, we did a background check, second of you never know it might work” Natasha said glancing over at Adeline. 

“Whatever” Adeline grumbles. For the rest of the ride Adeline just plays around with the rubber band.  _ Might as well try it  _ she thinks. Adeline puts it around her wrist and snaps it back. She does it again and again and again.  _ Okay maybe it does work, but that isn’t really the point _ Adeline thinks. Hey, the voice with all the “Great ideas” has been gone for a while so that's a bonus. 

“Hey Natasha, when can I go back to school?” Adeline said, turning her head toward her. 

“If I had it my way never but I don’t so Monday which is tomorrow” Natasha sighs. Adeline can’t help the little smile creeping on her face because that meant she got to see Peter.  _ Why does my mind always go to Peter  _ Adeline wonders. She thinks about that for a while, Why does her mind always go to Peter? It's not like she likes him… Oh shit maybe she does. Okay stop thinking no you don’t because you saw a cut on his face and you are just worried. Adeline is snapped out of her thoughts when the car comes to a halt. 

“ Okay we are here” Natasha said, opening her door.

Adeline goes into her room as soon as she walks through the door. She had gotten the school work she missed at the beginning of the week. So she decided to do that. It was about 6 when she walked out of her room and into the common room. She sat on the couch next to Wanda 

“What are they doing” Adeline asked her

“They are placing bets on if we are ordering out and where” Wanda answered “Tony’s cooking dinner” She added

“Oh that makes sense” She says back. No one should ever eat anything Tony makes.

“Okay so I ordered Pizza” as if on cue Tony walks out. Bucky won the bet. 

After they ate Adeline went back to her room while they watched a movie claiming she had school work to do. She really just wanted to go out as Calypso. 

“F.R.I I swear to your programming if you snitch on me I will hack into you and turn off your sarcasm” Adeline said to the oh so lovely AI.

“Fine Miss.Archer your secrets safe with me” Satisfied with that response Adeline jumps into the trees making herself a walk way again. She pulls her goggles on when she sees someone trying to kidnap a kid. Adeline quickly jumps down from the trees and jumps in front of them. Taking the soon to be kidnapper to the ground with her. 

“Hey police guy over here” She said waving down a nearby police officer. 

“Here take this low life, he tried to kidnap this kid” She said handing him “Low life” and pointing to the kid. The police officer looked at her but ended up taking the guy

“Hey kid where is the person you came with?” She asked but soon got her answer when a crying lady came and hugged the boy. 

“Thank you so much for finding my boy Miss…?” The mother said to her 

“Calypso you can call me Calypso” Adeline said to her waving off her thank you before going walking away. She stops two muggers and a robbery before heading back. Adeline quickly gets back into her room and changes back into what she was wearing early, before sitting at her desk. Just in time for Natasha to come in. Adeline pretends to be reading something before turning around. 

“ Hey I just wanted to tell you the movie is done” She said 

“Okay I’m almost finished here, then I’m going to take a shower and get ready for bed” Adeline responds. 

“Okay I’ll check on you later” She says before exiting the room. New thing in the imaginary Avengers household rule book is to make sure Adeline is actually in bed and not doing anything that can hurt herself.

  
  


Adeline wakes up to the sound of birds chirping and quietness. Nope just kidding it went more like this. 

“ WHO BROKE THE FUCKING COFFEE MACHINE” A voice screamed which woke her up. To say the least she was pissed she was awoken like that so she calmly walked to her door when she heard everyone yelling their responses and said.

“ THE NEXT MOTHER FUCKING PERSON TO SCREAM WILL HAVE AN INTERNAL FIRE SET IN THEM AND THEIR EYES BEING TORN OUT BY ROSE THORNS” To follow that the responses varied from a “language” from Steve. A “well damn” from Sam. “She would do it” from Natasha and mumbles from everyone else.

Well Adeline might as well get ready for today since she was so rudely woken up. She settles on a grey sweater and black jeans. She puts her long wavy hair into a ponytail and fixes her bangs. She slips on black sneakers and puts on a little makeup. Adeline puts everything she needs into her bag and heads out of her room. 

**At school**

She walks into the building avoiding Flash and his goons. Adeline makes a stop at her locker. 

“Addie where were you? You haven’t been here in a week” Ned said as soon as she closed her locker.

“ I was sick, that's all, I feel better now” Adeline said as they started walking down the hallway.

“ Oh okay good because I- I mean we were worried about you” Peter said 

“Wait we were worried? You were the only one freaking out” Ned said looking at Peter receiving a quick elbow to the stomach. Adeline tuned out the rest of the conversation between them. He _ was worried about me . _ Her heart fluttered at the thought of that. She looked up to see they were already at physics. 

**Later that day**

She just got out of biology with Cindy and Betty. They were now walking to the locker rooms.

“Addie you need to come to the sleepover this weekend” Cindy says as she walks into the locker room. Adeline racks her brain for what a sleepover is. when she figures it out she replies 

“ I’ll ask my mom is I can go” She adds on to that with “ Oh and if you need another member for the decathlon team then I guess I’ll join” 

“Really that's great! Because they added another topic to the questions and since you said you traveled a lot with your mom you can probably answer a lot of the questions for it” Cindy said excitedly. As they walked into the gym. 

Today Coach Wilson was out so they all ended up just sitting there talking as a “Team building exercise” 

“ Did you guys see the news this morning, that Calypso chick was all over it” Flash said because they had gotten on the topic of heroes. Adeline's features remained calm but her brain was freaking out.  _ What the fuck do you mean Calypso was all over the news, that is it I’m dead, I will literally be killed if anyone finds out it is me.  _ Those were only some of the thoughts racing through her brain. She subconscious reached for the rubber band on her wrist. She stopped herself before turning back into the conversation. Just in time to hear Flash ask her 

“ Who do you think is better, Calypso or Spiderman?” She looked over to Peter who also looked very uncomfortable. If her brain had a light switch it would have just flipped on. 

“Spiderman” Adeline said plainly looking for the reaction on Peters face trying to see if she was right. He didn’t make any out of the ordinary expressions. She wasn’t going to let it go that easily though maybe she could get more information from the sleepover if she went.

After school Adeline decided she would ask Natasha if she could go to the sleepover.

After the bell rang Adeline quickly got the permission slip for decathlon and exited the building. She goes to where the car is usually parked to see Wanda in the driver's seat.

“ You know I really thought I was going to live to see the end of the day” Adeline said getting into the car.

“I am not that bad of a driver and you know it” Wanda said rolling her eyes

“Last time you said that we almost crashed” Adeline responded.

“ Whatever” Wanda mumbled in defeat 

When they got back Adeline went to go find Natasha. She checked the common room, then the kitchen, then went to her room to see her sitting on her bed watch the news.  _ Fucking hell  _ Adeline thought because low and behold Calypso was on the screen. 

“ Hey Natasha can you sign this?” Adeline said holding out the form slightly blocking the screen.

“You want to join a decathlon team,” Natasha said, raising her brow.

“ Yes some of my friends said that I should join because of the culture topic.” Adeline said, handing Natasha a pen.

“Okay well I guess you can join” Natasha said signing the form with her code name.

“ Also apparently I’m supposed to ask you if I can go to Cindy's house this weekend for that thing that I thought was stupid in that one movie that sleepover thing” Adeline said 

“I don’t think that's a good idea” Natasha said 

“Why no?” Adeline asked

“First off I don’t think shield would let you, second of all I just don’t think it is a good idea for you to be without us for a night just incase anything happens” Natasha responded

“What's the worst that can happen I have freaky super powers” 

“You know what fine you can go, be a normal teenage girl for a night, shield can deal with me if they don’t like it” That was a surprise because Adeline thought for sure she was going to say no.

“Wow okay, I’m going to go do Homework” Adeline said walking out of the room. She went into her room and grabbed the phone she had just gotten a few days ago and had yet to set up. You know it looked simple enough to set up so she might as well try to. News flash harder than it looked.

The next day at school she told Cindy she could go and that she was joining the decathlon team. She handed Mr.Harrington her permission slip. After school they had practice so she followed MJ to the room they were meeting in.

“Okay guys we have a new team member, Flash you are back to first alternate”

“What that's not fair she been here how long and she just gets my spot” 

“Yep just like that, So let's run some questions” MJ said pulling out flashcards. Practice went well and no one had any objections to her taking Flash’s spot except for of course Flash.

**Fast forward to Saturday**

It was the day of the sleepover which didn’t really sound that fun but she was still going. She put the things that she needed into a bag and texted Betty for a while. Apparently MJ was also going to the sleepover which was a surprise because she doesn’t really like anything. Adeline also spent time watching movies about high school which were bound to have sleepover things in them.

“Okay you ready to go?” Natasha said walking into the room

“Yeah I think so,” Adeline said, picking up her bag. They started out to the car Wanda following behind because she wanted to tag along for the ride.

“So her parents are going to be their right” Natasha said to confirm 

“ Yeah for the 10th time they are going to be there” Adeline said knowing that was a lie but not the point. 

“Okay fine I’ll stop asking” 

They stopped a little ways from the house. Adeline said goodbye and grabbed her bag. Walking up to the house she was a little nervous because she's never been to a sleepover not that she had the opportunity to anyway. She didn’t even notice that she almost passed the house. So Adeline rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.    
  


“ Hey Addie! I’m so glad your mother said yes to you coming, everyone else is already here” Cindy said ushering her inside.

“Yeah I’m glad she said yes too” Adeline said, dropping her bag next to everyone else's. They walk into the room everyone else is in and she is met with a chorus of different greetings. 

“Okay now that everyone is here we can start the movie” Cindy said, turning on the TV. They decided to watch Mean Girls which Adeline had watched before. After that movie was finished they watched Clueless. 

“Okay so what should we do now?” Cindy said, pointing the remote at the TV to turn it off.

“We could play truth or dare” Sally suggests moving from the coach to the floor. 

“ Yes! Addie, MJ you in” Betty said also moving to the floor

“Yeah I guess I’ll play” Addie said not entirely knowing the concept of the game but it seemed simple enough. 

“ Okay” MJ said, putting down her book and joining the forming circle. 

“Okay I’ll start, Betty truth or dare?” Cindy said 

“ Truth” Betty said a waiting her question

“Okay hmm Do you like anyone on the Decathlon team?” 

“No I don’t” Betty responded. Okay so if you pick truth you have to answer the question if you picked dare you have to do the dare simple enough Adeline thought.

“Okay Addie truth or dare” Betty asked her

“Umm dare” Adeline said

“ I dare you to show us something no one knows you can do” well that got really specific real fast

“Okay well I can do a split” Adeline said as that is the least revealing thing she can do. SO she does a right split.

“Okay I guess it's my turn, MJ truth or dare” Adeline said turning towards MJ

“Dare” 

“ I dare you to not read for the rest of the night” 

“Fine”. MJ said, sliding the book over to her. They continued their game. Even MJ was laughing a little at the embarrassing truths and funny dares. Until they decided to retreat into Cindy's room for the night. They all changed into their night clothes and Addie threw her hair into a bun. They all were in different parts of Cindy's room when Sally said 

“ You know we can all have fun and not be insulting each other but the boys can’t go two seconds without doing that.” 

“Maybe it's because we all are just better than them” Betty says.

“Yeah and Flash is like in love with Spiderman” Sally said and they all started laughing.

“ You know what's also weird besides Flash being in love with Spiderman?” Cindy says Everyone just looks at her waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

“That Peter just disappears and no one knows where he is, then he comes back like he was there the whole time”  _ Finally information I need  _ Adeline thinks. Everyone just looks from one another and leaves their spots to go back into a circle. 

“Maybe he's a male escort” Sally says, making everybody giggle. 

“But him disappearing isn’t even the only thing like overnight he stopped wearing glasses and needing his inhaler” Cindy continued 

“ Wait really?” Addie said how can someone just stop needing glasses and inhalers.

“ Yeah it's kinda spooky really” Betty said. Just then Addie's phone started ringing it was Natasha. Which probably wouldn’t be good because they usually spoke in Russian to each other. 

“It’s my mom, so everyone be quiet” Addie said, answering the phone and putting it to her ear. 

“Wait, put it on speaker” Cindy said Addie rolled her eyes. It wasn't like they could understand it anyway. So she put it on speaker 

“Эй, я просто хотел проверить тебя, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.” Natasha said in course in Russian 

“Эй, кстати, вы говорите, так что да, я в порядке, и никто не пытался меня убить” Adeline said back to Natasha looking up to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces. 

“Право, Аделина, в любом случае спокойной ночи, увидимся завтра в три, ты сказал?” Natasha said it was like you could actually feel the eye roll she was receiving. Now the sleepover may or may not end at ten but Adeline wanted to patrol so Pepper was covering for her saying she would pick her up.

“Да, перец забирает меня в три, спокойной ночи и до свидания” Adeline said and hung up the phone. 

“ You know how to speak Russian!” Cindy squealed. 

“ Yeah for my mom's job we were in Russian for a bit so I learned how to speak it” Adeline covered smoothly. 

“Wow cool” Sally said, retreating to her sleeping bag. Soon did everyone else. A few conversations lingered before Cindy turned off the lights and everyone fell asleep. 

It was about nine when everyone woke up. They all decided to just sit and talk for a while before people started leaving. They also all changed. Adeline slipped into her suit then put a sweatshirt and leggings over it. Betty was the first person to leave. So a few minutes later Adeline said bye to everyone and slipped out. She texted Pepper to tell her she was now patrolling. She created a little spot for her bag in the trees she was in by the lake. She zoomed in on the lake and saw a little girl drowning so she made her move. Adeline dived into the water quickly making an air bubble around the tiny girl before grabbing her and pulling her to the surface. Adeline pulled the girl to shore with the tiny girl holding onto her tightly. Adeline handed her off to her mom who was frantically making sure her daughter was okay and thanking Adeline. That's when she saw the News cameras. Of course they would be here. So before they got close to her she decided to make a little bridge out of water but the cameras couldn’t see it because they started to melt. Before they could locate where she had gone she was already running through the trees creating a pathway as she ran. 

She was in Queens when she saw Spiderman stopping a robbery but she didn't go to help him just jet. She wanted to see what he could do. It was like watching a preplanned fight sequence because it was like he knew what they were going to do before they even did it. Then he webbed all three of them to the wall but one of them came from behind. She decided to jump down from the tree she wanted to see something because she was 76% sure it was Peter but that also meant she didn’t want him to get hurt. Addie threw the guy into the wall with her powers and Spiderman webbed him to it. That's when they both saw another guy as if they could read each other's minds. They used the wall to flip behind the guy Spiderman shot his webs and Calypso made vines shoot out of her hands. The vines and webs connected and pinned the gut to the wall.

“Hey Spidey” Adeline said and he turned around 

“Uhh hey-” Then he changed his voice “ Hey Calypso were you been” did he realize something? Because why would he change his voice. Though Addeline definitely knew from the “Hey” it was Peter.

“I’ve been around” Addie said “ And I’ll see you around Web man” Adeline said flipping back into the trees. She was so going to say something to him tomorrow at school.

Just before three Pepper texted her to meet her in front of the library. So Adeline slipped on her sweatshirt and leggings before heading down to wear she would meet Pepper. 

“ Hey Pepper” Adeline said before getting into the car. 

“ So how was it” Pepper said driving 

“ I stopped a kid from--” She was cut off before she could say anything else

“No the sleepover silly” Pepper said giving her a smile

“Oh it was good, we did a lot of the things in the movies” Adeline told her

After a while of chatting they finally made it but everyone was sitting in the living room watching the news. The news was showing Spiderman and Calypsos fighting with the robber dude.

“The vigilantes known as Spiderman and Calypso as shown teamed up to take down five bandits. Are Spiderman and Calypso now a team? Do they know each other's identities? We may never know. Now on to Jim with our weather reports for this evening” The news reporter said.

They were all staring at Adeline as she walked in. Did they remember the vine thing? 

“ So Adeline you wouldn't happen to know any other people who can shoot vines from thin air would you?” Tony said 

“ You know it's actually a very funny story, I don’t but maybe Fury knows maybe you should ask him, I’m going to go now” Adeline says going to her room as fast as possible. She locks her door and then runs into the bathroom and throws off her suit before slipping on her other clothes. Addie really hopes Pepper can come up with something. Addie hides her suit in an old shoe box in the back of her closet before walking back out into the common room but before she does she hears them talking .Adeline can’t tell who is saying what though. “ _ The time lines match up Natasha  _ “ “ _ Adeline wouldn’t go out to do that though” “Guys she was with me so stop making accusations.” “ Maybe it's some mission to kill Spider Man then take us down”  _ That last comment hurt because if she was right and she knew she was Peter was Spiderman and she really cared about him.  _ Fuck it she likes him _ . 

Adeline walks out into the room and says “ If you are going to talk about me do it to my face”

“ We weren-” Steve starts but Adeline cuts him off

“Yes you were Mr.Good and Righteous, because believe it or not I know what my own fucking name sounds like ” Adeline takes a second to gain her composure. “This time i guess I will completely lose it in English so ever your tiny mind can understand it” Adeline says, the last statement directed toward Steve.

“Adeline-” Natasha starts 

“Adeline nothing, let's just be clear I didn’t voluntarily get submitted into the red room or hydras experiments. You think I fucking wanted this. Guess what I DIDN'T. MY WHOLE FUCKING MISERABLE LIFE EVERYONE HAS HATED ME. They never liked that I was better than them but in the end it didn’t matter its what saved them from becoming a fucking EXPERIMENT. THE ELEMENT TEST #237 THAT'S WHO I WAS TO THEM. I WAS 12 FUCKING YEARS OLD. If I wanted Spiderman dead he would already be dead. So would all of you I would have killed all of you when I first saw you. I killed 367 people, what's a few more right? Everyone was silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Adeline turned around and walked calmly into her room before completely losing it right then and there. She needed something. She didn’t even bother to lock the door, she didn’t even notice her hair changing colors or even her eyes. She kept hearing all the voices of her old trainers, teachers,mentors, and peers all at once it was all over bearing. She needed anything to make them stop. She started dumping out containers and cabinets. Not even noticing all the things floating around her, not to mention streaks of red,blue,green, and purple circling around her. 

She needed these voices to stop and now. She slid down the wall all the things floating around her coming down this her. She slammed her head into the wall. All the noises around her calming down slightly before going back up. Adeline didn’t even notice she was lifted off the ground, the streaks of the element's colors turning into the actual thing eloping her lifting her up into the air. Her veins turned all different colors and rushed up to her face things made from each of the elements either rushing toward her or conjuring themselves. Then it all rushed back into place or disappeared and Adeline fell to the floor.

Everyone's eyes looked up then down, everyone thinking the same what the fuck was that thought.

Needless to say Adeline woke up in her bed not exactly sure of how she got there but sure enough she was there. Then all the memories come back to her. So that was something else she thought. She felt fine though she put on a pair of black jeans and a crew neck, grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. Everyone was staring at her like she had five heads. 

“Okay last night was freaky but that doesn’t mean I grew five heads so I have school so either someone drives me or I take the tree bridge your choice” 

‘Or you get back in bed because you aren’t going to school” Natasha said 

“Except for the part where I am because I need to talk to people.” Adeline said everyone was still looking at her like she was a crazy person. 

“Okay do we have to go over this again I have freaky element powers, when I get emotional we have learned as a whole weird stuff like that happens, so this is a learning experience for us all to stop pissing me off so we don’t have things like that happen” 

“You are still not going to school Adeline” Natasha said sipping her coffee

“For the love of all my skills, why do you people make everything so damn difficult for me?” Adeline says, opening the window with her mind.

‘Adeline Rose Archer I swear if you jump out that window” Natasha said walking toward Adeline making her back up toward the window.

“Well I won’t jump from it I will be gracefully exiting it” Adeline said making a branch from the three catch her and bring her just a few feet from the window. 

“See you later, I will be taking the tree road which only exists to me” Adeline said, not even fazed by the looks she was receiving.

Once she gets to the school she makes no one's watching before jumping down and walking in. She goes to her locker to see Peter there Adeline makes her way over and makes sure no ones around 

“Hey Spiderman” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline talks to Peter and later teams up with him. Adeline goes to therapy and is confronted by the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you wonderful people I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected to write. I was just not that focused on it but here it is in all its glory. I was hoping to do a flashback chapter for the next chapter so if you have any suggestions please comment them and I'll make sure to try and include them! If some of this chapter doesn't make sense that is understand able I was half asleep when I wrote most of it. As always I hope that all of you who are reading are enjoying the story a much as I like writing it! Until next chapter!
> 
> (I have a pinterest account for all the inspiration for this book that I update almost daily! @rydelapollo)
> 
> ~Rydel

“Hey Spider man”

  
  
  


“Wha- I’m not.. what” Peter says accidentally slamming into his locker in the process. 

“ You are Spider man” Adeline says closing her locker 

‘No I’m not” Peter says by the way he looks Adeline can tell he is lying 

“Yes you are” Adeline says 

“Stop talking, no I’m not” Peter says walking in the direction toward class

“Then why are you getting defensive?” Adeline says walking next to him.

“I’m not getting defensive” 

“Yes you are” 

“I’m not getting defensive, and I’m not Spider man so drop it” Peter says turning into the classroom.

“Rude” Adeline muttered sitting in her seat. Flash yet again was trying to make conversation with her. It may have been the Adrenalin of confronting Peter that made her feel fine early but now her head was pounding. Flash was not helping the matter in the slightest 

“- do way better than pen--” Adeline cut him off

“Shut up Flash because your annoying ass voice is not helping my splitting headache or my education in physics, so do everyone a favor and close your damn mouth” The class was silent, some were trying to contain their laughter. Mrs.Warren didn’t say anything so she probably agreed.

Flashes month snapped closed. _Sweet sweet relief_ Adeline thought. Class dragged on until the bell rang. Adeline had the bright idea to throw a pencil at Peter because Spider man had like a sixth scene. So when the bell rung Adeline aimed her pencil as Peter walked by and she threw it. Without even looking at her he caught. Peter looked in the direction the pencil came from to see Adeline who mouthed “Not Spider man sure” within a smug grin on her face. He rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Adeline zoomed right out the door and caught up with him. She grabbed his wrists and dragged him into an unoccupied classroom.

“If you aren't Spider man, why do you have his web things?” Adeline said, pulling down his sleeves to reveal the metal web shooters she felt when she grabbed his wrist.

“I..uh.don’t?” Peter tried Adeline tilted her head 

“Really that was the best you could come up with” Adeline said 

“Yeah.. I mean how did you find out..I mean no.. I don’t know” Peter grabbing the back of his neck. I guess she just revealed his biggest secret so Adeline might as well reveal one of hers.

“Does “Hey Spidey, I have been around and I’ll see you around ring a bell?” Adeline says looking at him. Peter looks confused for a second before he makes the connection

“Wait you aren't.. You can’t be.. You’re Calypso?” Peter says going between answers trying to wrap his brain around the idea of Adeline being Calypso.

“The one and only” Adeline says sitting on the desk. 

“How do you do the thing? The vine thing” Peter said 

“I do it with my mind.. Sort of like this” Adeline said making a vine of flowers wrap around her arm, her hair glowing green at the ends. 

‘Whoa your hair” Peter says then looking back at the flower vine

“Yeah that happens when I use my powers but I can usually cover it since it's only the ends.”

“Okay we should probably get to class” Peter says 

“You go on, I wasn’t supposed to go to school to day and my Mothers probably livid so I’m just going to go” Adeline said opening the window

“Okay I’ll see you later than” Peter said 

“Plan my funeral while you wait, Spidey” Adeline said before jumping down to the tree from the window. _I am actually going to be dead as soon as I walk in that door._ Adeline thought as she started to walk across the path she already made today. About thirty minutes later she is back. 

_Do I really want to go in?_ Adeline contemplated for a few minutes before she decided she would go in her bedroom window and hopefully no one would notice she was back. So she had the tree take her to the window which she opened and swung into. Of course Natasha was sitting on her bed.

“You are grounded” Natasha said 

“... okay” Adeline said Adeline looked around her room to see things missing from it like her paints, laptop, remote, music, ect. 

“So give me your phone, you can have it back on Monday Morning.” Natasha said, holding out her hand for the phone. Adeline sighs but hands over her phone which was no doubt going with Wanda's because she is also grounded. 

“Do not touch the ground out of this room”

It wouldn’t be so bad right? It was only for a week and it was kinda worth it because now she knows Peter is Spider man. Wait Peter’s suit is just as high tech as hers he couldn’t have made that by himself. Adeline begins to put the pieces together. Tony looked like it was funny when she said she had met Peter. If Tony knew Peter that also meant that Tony knew Spider man. She needed to confront him. Natasha said she couldn’t touch the ground out of the room. What if she never touched the ground then technically she wouldn’t have touched the ground. 

“Okay air and water don’t let me down’ Adeline said to herself. She formed some sort of step system with them and the best part was she was never touching the ground. With each step a little cloud sort of thing formed and it was floating in the air. Adeline made her way into the common room where Sam,Bucky,Steve, and Clint were. They turned around from where they were. Sam started laughing, Clint gave the “Are you serious look”, Bucky was just looking at her.

“Natasha said you couldn’t leave your room” Steve said standing in front of her

“That's where you are wrong, she said I couldn't touch the ground outside of my room, and I’m not touching the ground am I?”

“I mean she's not” Sam said still laughing

“Thank you, Sam” Adeline said 

“ I’m going to go find Natasha” Clint said getting off the couch

“Why?” Adeline asked 

“I don’t know maybe because your out of you room without permission” He said

“But I’m not breaking any rules, I am not touching the ground” Adeline argued she decided while they were going to do that she was going to continue what she was doing because she needed answers. 

She made her way to the kitchen where surprisingly Tony was out of his lab. “So you know who Spider man is” 

He turned around “Maybe I do, and I’m not even going to ask” referring to the kind of floating teenage assassin 

“So you know who he is and how old he is” Adeline says 

“If i did know who he was then yes I would” He said picking up his mug

“Well I think you do know who he is and from the videos I have seen, he looks young, and he goes out almost every night” Adeline says 

“And you don’t”

“Yeah I don’t” Adeline said 

“I doubt th….” He was cut off by a familiar angry toned 

“Adeline Rose Archer” from Nat

“Oh ah hi?” Adeline responded whipping around. 

“ So do we have to have another chat about disobedience?”

“Uh you said not to touch the floor outside of my room and I’m not touching the floor” Adeline said her voice quivering a little

“So now I need to make you a list of all the things you can’t do” Natasha said crossing her arms

“No you don’t” Adeline said not making eye contact 

“Good, because you are already on very thin ice; so i suggest you get back into that room” Nat says pointing in the direction of the room

She decided not to make it worse for herself and went to her room shutting the door. It was going to be a very long week but she could deal with it. Growing up in a place like the Red Room didn’t give you that much to do in free time. Especially because no one really liked her that much. Adeline contemplated going out as Calypso for a bit before she decided to actually do it. Since she was waiting for school to be done. 

Adeline put her hair into a bun making sure to cover the parts that glow up. She went into the back of her closet which now held the bag with the suit in it. She put on her suit and goggles and locked her door. 

“FRIDAY if anyone asks what I am doing I am studying for a test and do not want to be disturbed; if they still try to come in play voice recordings from folder #13.”

“Yes Miss.Archer” the automated voice said you could practically hear an eye roll for the AI

Adeline made her way out the window into the trees. She sees Spider man on top of a nearby building. Adeline makes her way over to the building jumping from roof to roof until she lands next to him.

“Hey, any crime yet?” Adeline says standing next to him.

“Oh hey no not yet” 

“So did you see the news the other day?” Adeline asks him

“Yeah, you know being a duo wouldn’t be so bad” Peter says 

“It honestly wouldn’t, so you want to become a dynamic duo” Adeline says laughing a little bit 

“ Yes..I mean sure… If you want to” Peter stuttered out if his mask was see through he would probably be blushing.

“Let’s do it, because I see two people trying to steal a car to your right” Adeline said smiling and pulling down her goggles.

“Okay let's do it.. Uh this might be weird but hold on tight because I am going to swing us down.” Peter said wrapping one of his arms around her waist. He shot a web and swung them down to the area where the guys are trying to steal the car.

“Hey guys if you wanted to steal a car I would have shown you how to do it” Adeline said, unhooking her legs from Peter's waist. They both point guns at her and Peter

“Okay we could have done this the easy way but I guess we are doing this the hard way” Peter said webbing the gun that was pointed at him. The person pointing the gun at Adeline fired a shot. Adeline concentrated and held her hand out the bullet stopping an inch away from her hand.

“Do you want this back?” Adeline said, making the bullet flip around and shoot just above his head. 

“What the fuck kinda game you playing at” The guy said as Adeline walked forward Peter preoccupied with his guy. Adeline sent a punch into his nose before glancing over to see Peter webbing up his guy. Adeline sent a kick into his gut knocking him back into the wall.

“Webs now” Adeline shouted at Peter who sent webs flying at the guy. Said guy is now webbed to the wall and the other guy is webbed to the ground. 

“Okay guys we are going to go, have an amazing time, we’ll see you around” Adeline said as Peter webbed them back to the roof.

“ That was awesome” Adeline said sitting down on the edge of the building

“It was,” Peter said, joining her on the side of the roof pulling his mask up a bit . Adeline glanced over to where Peter was next to her. She didn’t know what about him made her head feel cloudy but there was something there. 

**A little later**

Peter and Addie were on a roll. They had stopped 4 different robberies of all sorts, 1 gang fight, and 2 attempted jumpings. They also helped people cross the street. When Peter webbed them back up to the roof Adeline was ecstatic, a feeling she hasn’t felt in a while. Peter pulled off his mask as Addie pulled up her goggles

“I don’t know about you but I think that we are a great te-” Adeline had lost her footing on the side of the building and fell. It felt like her heart just fell out of her body as she fell off the building. That's when she felt something wrap around her waist pulling her up and forward. She knocked straight into Peter who stabilized them both by grabbing her waist. 

“Team” Addie breathed, finishing her sentence. Peter and Addie sort of just stood there for a moment not moving, locking eyes with one another before Adeline moved back.

“Thanks for not letting me fall to my death.” Adeline said breaking the silence

“Uh.. oh… yeah” Peter tried to say.

“I have to get back home, I’ll see you later Peter” Adeline said, giving him a quick smile before she started to jump from building to building until she made her way back to the familiar trees that lead back to the Avengers Facility. 

Adeline quickly made her way back through her window and back to the back of her closet where she changed back into her clothes and put her suit and goggles back into the bag. Adeline hid the bag behind a few of the paintings and boxes she had in the closet. She quickly went to her desk and pulled out her textbooks and homework and started to write things down. She needed to make it believable that she was here the whole time so Adeline moved things around in her room and also placed some of her homework in different places. Adeline also put her hair into two french braids and changed into black leggings and a crew-neck sweatshirt. Adeline started looking through her unfinished homework. _Perfect, “Pick a topic within the science fields and write an essay on it”_ Adeline thought as she went to her science homework.

“Hey FRIDAY call Bruce here to say it's a science question”. Adeline told the AI as she grabbed a notebook and pencil. Just in time she heard a knock on the door adeline opened it with her powers as she turned her chair around

“Gamma radiation, go” Adeline said as Bruce entered the room.

“What, about Gamma Radiation?” Bruce said

“I have to write an essay on a topic within the science fields and you know about that topic so start talking this assignments due tomorrow” 

“Uh okay well Gamma Radiation….” Bruce started to talk about it as Addie just wrote things down. After a while Bruce left, leaving Adeline to start writing her essay. After a while FRIDAY informed Adeline it was time for dinner so she was allowed to leave her room. 

“FRIDAY, tell them I’m not hungry” Which wasn’t a lie she just didn’t feel right. Her head was all foggy and she started to tune out things. A moment later FRIDAY said

“Miss.Romanov says she knows you are hungry and to come to dinner” Adeline huffs and grabs her essay and a pencil which are all mechanical for obvious reasons. She walked down to the dining room and took her usual seat next to Wanda. Adeline moves her plate forward and sets down her assignment and starts writing her next paragraph on the different uses of Gamma rays/ radiation. She was getting glares from Natasha since she wasn’t eating.

Adeline tuned out everyone as she was writing she didn’t even notice them turning in the news until she turned her head to see more news about Spiderman and Calypso. Some eyes were on her and some were on the TV still. Adeline sighs, still writing she says

“Don’t look at me I was in my room, Bruce and FRIDAY are my witnesses” All eyes are now on Bruce 

“Uh.. yeah she was in her room” Bruce said not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer and resumed eating. When everyone was finishing up Adeline was almost finished with her assignment. 

Adeline didn’t even notice everyone leaving the table and things being taken off it.

“Аделина, ты не ел” Natasha says to her, taking her empty plate from the table as Adeline is still zoned out. She finally zones back in as Natasha sits next to her 

“Я знаю, я сказал тебе, что не голоден” Adeline tells her still writing. Natasha takes the paper from her.

“ты не ел весь день” Natasha tells her a concerned look on her face. 

“Я знаю” Adeline says staring at where her paper was before Natasha took it.

“тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть” Natasha tells her

“но я не голоден” Adeline says again 

“Вот ешь это” Natasha say sliding a protein bar to her 

“Хорошо” Adeline picks up the protein bar and opens it. After she finishes the protein bar Natasha gives her back the assignment. Adeline walks back to her room and sits on her bed and finishes up her essay. She paces around her room for a while before sitting on her bed staring off into space.

“Аделина, завтра у тебя назначена терапевтическая встреча, просто хотела сообщить тебе” Natasha says walking into the room and sitting on the bed looking around the room. Adeline looks over to Natasha and faint thuds are heard around the room from the things that were apparently floating, not that Adeline realized. Adeline just nods as she gets under her covers and lays down. Natasha doesn’t leave though instead she just lays down with her until Adeline drifts off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


“So Adeline in all honesty how are you feeling” Her therapist Dr. Lindsey Blake asked 

“I don’t know,” Adeline said, staring at a painting on the wall.

“Well it's totally okay not to know how you feel” Dr. Blake said writing something down

“What about the rubber band? How did that work for you” The therapist continued

“Taken away because I snapped it until it drew blood” Which was actually true, They were watching “That 70’s show” and Adeline kept snapping it until it broke the skin, that's when it got taken away by literally everyone.

“Oh okay, well some things don’t work for everyone” Dr. Blake said well writing down something else.

“How's school?” She continued

“Fine” Adeline huffed, she rolled her eyes as she saw her write another thing down but Dr.Blake saw

“Why are you rolling your eyes? Are you annoyed” She asked

“да потому что я не хочу быть здесь” Adeline mumbled 

“Pardon, what did you say?”

“I said that I didn’t want to be here” Adeline responded

“Why don’t you want to be here?” The therapists says

“Because I don’t need help, because I’m fine” 

“You mean you don’t want help, if you didn’t need help you wouldn’t be here” Dr.Blake says

“No i don’t NEED help, i was perfectly fine before doing what I was doing, but everyone just had to be all in my business, and ruined it they ruined everything, because I did what made me feel fine, but no one seems to understand that” Adeline says raising her voice a bit 

“But it wasn’t healthy Adeline, you aren’t fine you need to stop bottling up your emotions and come to terms that you are not fine” Dr.Blake said 

“ I’m done,” Adeline said before getting up out of the seat and quickly getting out of the room and out of the building to the car. She knew that the doctor was right but that didn’t mean that she was ready to confront that truth just yet. Adeline makes sure no one is around before unlocking the doors with her powers and getting in. Adeline closes the door and moves her seat all the way back.

“Seriously Adeline” Natasha said getting into the car about 20 minutes later 

“ I don’t want to talk to her again” Adeline said her seat still all the way down

“ Well guess what, your still going to go” Natasha said as she started to drive

“I d-d-don’t” That is all Adeline managed to get out before she started to choke back sobs. 

“Adeline I know that you don’t want to but it will make you feel better” Natasha said

“Only one thing can ma-ma-make me feel better and you w-w-on’t let m-m-me have it”Adeline says biting back sobs.

“Damn straight I won’t let you have it” Natasha said with a stern face

“You don't un-un-un-derstand, n-n-o one does, I need it, please, please, ju-just one I promise just one then I’m done” Adeline pleaded with Natasha causing her to pull the car over

“Adeline, listen to me, you do not need the damn blade so get it out of your brain you are not going to get it. Please Adeline I need you here and I want to help you but you gotta let me help” 

“I want a blade NOW” Adeline screamed, sending a fist into her thigh. She tried to scratch open old cuts but Natasha grabbed both her harms

“Adeline, stop it” Natasha said, looking her dead in the eyes. Adeline with tears running down her face flopped back into her seat. 

When they get back Adeline bolts out of the car and bolts right through the door and to her room. She runs onto her room and jumps into her bed and submerges herself under her blankets. She starts to cry harder. She didn’t really plan on falling asleep but it just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a turn going back into Adeline's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! School as been horrible so I had to put this on hold for a moment. I hope everyone is exited for the holidays. Thank you all for reading this story!
> 
> ~Rydel

Adeline woke up the next morning still under all the covers. She freaked out for a moment of time trying to get the blanket off her. In that process she fell off her bed and onto the ground hitting her arm on the nightstand and leg on the bed frame. All the sudden she felt a tingling sensation and was in some sort of ball but she could see everything she normally could.Adeline took a step forward and she zoomed over the bed. Addie focuses and she suddenly drops on to the bed. Adeline blows her bangs out of her face and puts her hands on her hips.  _ What in the Glinda’s magic bubble just happened  _ Adeline thought. The internal freaking out started back up again and she once again fell out of bed.

  
  


“That was not how I wanted to start my day” Adeline said walking over to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror to see streaks of mascara and smudged makeup. So Adeline washed that off and grabbed her brush. Adeline started to brush out her hair which was in the state of knots and tangles. She throws it up into a messy bun and grabs her toothbrush. After Adeline is finished with that she re-enters the main part of her room. Usually she would be getting ready for school but they had a teacher in service today so she didn’t have to. 

That also meant she had nothing to do all day. Adeline awhile ago during a mental breakdown again decided to paint her walls this time a white color. Adeline stood in the little place where her door is and looked around her room. At the moment Adeline’s bed is against the wall in the middle. Her desk is in front of the window she uses to get in and out and the ceiling is a lot lower there; that wall in particular is farther back from from the rest of her walls as is her door but still had the top of a wall connected to the rest as if it was going to be a full wall. Her closet door is a few feet down from her bathroom door and her dresser is in the corner. 

So naturally as teenagers do she starts moving things around. She moves her desk out of that area and into the middle of the room. She pulls her bed from the wall, Adeline decides to use her telekinesis to push it into where her desk previously was. The bed moves into the space and fits perfectly and it is just out of sight from the door. Adeline takes the things off of her desk into the corner of the wall her bed used to be on. Adeline then moves her nightstands on either side of her desk. She moves the things that were on her desk back onto the desk and nightstands.

Adeline moves her dresser to the other wall just in sight of her bed. Which had the curtains and curtain rod from her window sitting on it. She decided to put the curtain rod in front of her bed and hang the curtains from it. Adeline also added some vines and fairy lights to it. Adeline made her way to the doorway where she also strung fairy lights.

Adeline started to put things onto the shelves surrounding her bed when she noticed something weird about the wall around it looked like some sort of entry way. She pulled on the shelf and it opened like a door. She saw a ladder and climbed up it. When she reached the top it was just a small room. 

  
  


“And no one told me about this,” Adeline thought as she climbed back down. She went to her closet and grabbed a few of the heavier blankets she had and climbed back up the ladder. She set up the blankets and also got some pillows, an extra strand of led and fairy lights and hung those up. Adeline climbed back down and pushed the shelf back in place.

  
  


She put the finishing touches on the places she had moved around and flopped on her bed and closed the curtains . Just in time for Mr.Star Spangled banner, the ex- Russian Spy, and Katniss Everdeen to start entering her room just for their few to be blocked by lights.

“You really should try the art of knocking. It is a really good thing to know” Adeline said, still not opening the curtains. 

‘Yeah,... what happened here?” Clint said looking around. Adeline sat cross legged and flicked her fingers to the side making her curtains move to either side.

“I was bored so I moved things around” Adeline said 

“ Yeah we can see that” Clint said in return 

“So why are you guys in here?” Adeline asked 

“We were thinking that it might be more beneficial to you if you attended an online school like Wanda does” Steve says before anyone else can answer.

“That's a nice offer Stars and Stripes but I’m going to decline” Adeline tells Steve 

“But..” he starts

“ Why are you even here? I don’t like you “

“Adeline don’t be rude please” Natasha said

“To answer your question, I’m team leader and I want my team to be the best they can be” Steve said

“I’m not even apart of the team” Adeline crossed her arms

“In the future you could be” Steve respond to her

“ Really will I? I’m sure someone will find a reason to put me in a cell” She turned around so she was facing the window.

“Adeline that's not true and you know it” Clint said Natasha silently watching the conversation go on

“I’m an enhanced Russian spy and assassin, who has caused a lot of damage in this world” Adeline said . Before anyone else could say anything else on that topic Natasha started speaking.

“We are getting off topic, Adeline I think that it would be a good Idea for you to go online. You would be here all day and it would be easier for us to check up on you”

“But I don’t want to” Adeline argues 

“Adeline please consider it” Natasha said

“No, because I don’t want to do it,” Adeline said, turning around and closing her curtains. She heard some sighs and mutters before she heard the door close.

It was finally Friday so that meant that the next morning she was officially un-grounded. During the time after school Adeline spent her time doing various activities.Such as work outs and figuring out her new found power. She also went out as Calypso everyday; sometimes with Peter sometimes without which kept the media on its toes. Nick Fury was also very close to putting the Avengers on a mission to find who she was. Though Pepper was able to talk some sense into all of them who were going crazy trying to figure out who she was. Adeline was their only lead, but that lead soon flickered out due to Adeline throwing the media off course by saying she was from Staten Island. Which was backed up by her going to Staten Island. This was all thanks to her new power, Adeline's new power was a really cool one, she was able to go into this little glowing bubble and travel at record speed. The downside to this is that it takes a lot of energy. Peter was also a big help because he didn’t snitch on her to Tony when he called Peter. He had told Tony he had no idea who she was.

During the time Adeline spent in her room she spent a lot of time in the newly found hideout. She used that spot as a thinking space. Adeline thought a lot about her life; out of all the memories she had she only had one memory of her biological parents. It was the day of her parents murder.

_ “Mommy are you watching?” A young Adeline said standing on the lawn _

_ “Yes Ladybug I am” Her mother said sitting in one of the lawn chairs. Adeline did a cartwheel and then another one.  _

_ “Oh my that can’t be my daughter can it?’ Her mother laughed  _

_ “Mommy it is me” Adeline said giggling her pigtails swaying back and forth. _

_ “Ladybug that was you, oh gosh you really are something”  _

_ That's when her dad got home all she remembers him saying is Rosie. That's when she doesn’t remember anything else from the day until their murders late into the night” _

Is it odd Adeline doesn’t really miss her parents, they were a memory that didn’t bring her joy or sadness, it was just there. 

Adeline's days at the Red Room facility to say the least were never fun. Adeline still has marks from the handcuffs on her wrists. 

_ Last night Adeline had arrived at the academy. They started asking her questions and doing all sorts of different tests. Most of them were at the same time as well. Adeline was in what resembled a doctors office. She was sitting on the cot and they stuck a needle in her arm with no warning. She was only six years old so as you can imagine that was uncomfortable. Another woman walked into the room and sat down in front of her and handed her a paper.  _

_ “Look at the words when I take away the paper tell me what words they were” She said waiting a moment before snatching the paper out of her hands. Adeline thought for a moment before she could see the paper in her head. _

_ “Fear, control, unworthy, ballet, knife, vision, graduation, bullet, academy, unbreakable, training” Adeline continued listing the words until the final one for reference there was fifty on the page. The woman wrote something down on the clipboard then handed it to a different person. They continued doing different intelligence tests as well as hearing and eyesight.  _

_ They handed her a night outfit and told her to change into it. After she did the women who had led her into the room in the first place led her down a hallway. She took Adeline to a different room which had a bunch of beds and other girls in them.  _

_ She led Adeline to a bed in the far corner of the room. The lady tilted her head to tell her to get into it which Adeline did immediately. As soon as Adeline was in the bed she fastened a handcuff around her wrist and onto the bed frame. Adeline didn’t complain though because she was scared of what would happen if she did. So she went to sleep since she probably would have a long day ahead of her.  _

_ She finally managed to fall asleep very late into the night. Adeline was woken up when she heard other people starting to move. The lady from last night came over and unlocked the handcuff. Adeline rubbed her wrist where a bruise was starting to form. She looked around to see what the other girls were going to wear and then picked that up out of the clothes she was given. After they all were dressed they stood in a single file line and walked down to a room with long tables where they were given something simple to eat and then led to another room. This room was a classroom. They were given textbooks and given material no six year old should know.  _

_ After that a projector was brought into the room and a movie started playing. It was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The girl started to say the lines off the movie out loud so Adeline started to say it too. There was something different about it though. There were words in it Adeline focused on those words. Instill. fear. pain, these were written in Russian her parents were teaching her Russian before and she was good with words so she picked it up fast.  _

_ Throughout the day the girls were taught a bunch of different things as well as being taught in acrobatics and fighting. They were led into the room by the lady from before whose name she learned was Madam B. They were sitting in on a ballet class that the older girls were doing. The instructor had them do it again and again and again. After dinner Adeline saw Madam tell Natasha something and lead her over to her. Adeline was soon following Natasha and Madam into a room that looked like a gym.  _

_ Natasha glanced over at Madam before she left the room leaving just Adeline and Natasha.  _

_ “She sees potential in you” Natasha tells the girl grabbing a fighting dummy the young girls use to practice before fighting each other. _

_ “Is that good?” Adeline says throwing a punch into the dummy (Adeline was in karate classes). _

_ “Depends on how you want your life to go,” Natasha said, sending a kick into the dummy. _

_ “ Okay” Adeline said, sending the same kick Natasha did with full force. The days went on the same from here everyday for years. When Natasha graduated she only came back to do a training session with her. Every passing day Adeline became stronger to the point when she was put up against someone else.  _

_ She and the other girl Manya were put up against each other. Manya sent a kick up to her arm which Adeline blocked. Adeline sent and kick into Manya’s gut knocking her back. Manya attempted to do the same but Adeline caught her leg and flipped her to the ground. Adeline grabbed Manya’s neck with her arms and when she got a nod from Madam she snapped Manya’s neck.  _

That is the first time Adeline ever really remembered killing someone. Natasha taught her the leg move. You’d think training would be beneficial, in some senses it was but when she left the KGB and joined Shield she was the one being interrogated by them. 

_ “вы знали, что Наталья Романова уезжает” Natasha’s recruiter asked her pulling her hair. The ten year old was trained for interications and already had a black eye and a busted lip. She had been asked this question multiple times in all different ways and she was telling the truth she didn’t know she was leaving and Adeline was mad and sad she did. _

_ “нет, я не” Adeline said through gritted teeth. _

_ Adeline was mad that Natasha did not say anything. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. _

Adeline thinks back to when she first got her powers she wasn’t allowed to use them on missions until recently though. 

_ The first guy who was training her only spoke German and he also died so that was short lived. _

_ “Konzentriere dich auf Feuer, die Hitze, die Flamme, konzentriere dich darauf und werde zur Flamme” he said They had already done water and wind which left him with a broken leg. _

_ “Okay, Sir, eins mit der Flamme geworden” Adeline said, getting annoyed because he had said that a total of 13 times. Still Adline focused on that until she felt a slight warmth on her hands and then she opened her eyes to see flames shooting out of her hands and enveloping the trainer into them before he was reduced to ash. Everyone else in the room looked to her to the ashes and wrote things down. _

_ Things got better though she was able to control them with ease as time went on. Even though she was not allowed to go on missions with them yet.  _

Adeline thinks about it for awhile why wasn’t she allowed to go on missions using her powers until right before she left. She had also just started doing solo missions a year before. One she remembers quite vividly. 

_ She was fourteen years old and had been selected to do a solo mission. Adeline was not too happy when she heard that she would be planting a bomb and killing a mass amount of people but she had to do it. They had given her beautiful peach colored dress with nature embroidery along the top. Her hair was curled and parted in the middle. Her task was to retrieve a usb from the office and then plant a bomb.  _

_ She walked up the steps of the galla and there were only 80 participants.  _

_ “Name please Miss.” The security guard said. As she tried to pass him. _

_ “Of course how silly of me “ Adeline said In a sweet voice with a slight southern accent  _

_ “Darla Mckannon” Giving him a smile. He goes through the list until he finds the name  _

_ “Go ahead Miss” He says moving out of her way _

_ “Thank you” She says going into the building. While she went in she grabbed his keys. Adeline made sure to dodge the cameras. To make sure no one could see her face. She quietly slipped into the hallway she was supposed to go down. Before she heard someone  _

_ “Miss you aren’t supposed to be back here” They guy said  _

_ “Oh silly me, neither should you” She says, shooting him in the head with a silent bullet. Adeline continues down the hallway until she finds the office. She picks the lock and walks in.  _

_ “If I were a usb where would I be?” Adeline says to herself quietly. She searches the room not finding anything. Until she notices something off with one of the pens.  _

_ “Bingo” Adeline says as she walks over to the pen holder.  _

_ Adeline grabs the pen and twists it up until she sees the usb. She gives herself a quick smile before she grabs the bomb. Adeline sets the bomb up on the wall. She has exactly five minutes to get to the roof and onto the helicopter before she is blown up. Adeline leaves the office with the pen. _

_ “Hand that over” she hears and grimaces because there are five guys heading her way.  _

_ “Sorry can’t do that” Adeline says looking at her situation. They pull guns on her. _

_ “Fine” she says, bending down grabbing the gun strapped to her ankle. She fires two shots one into a heart the second into the head. Adeline is dodging bullets; she jumps onto another one of the guys' back and snaps his neck. Only two guys to go. Adeline thinks. She kicks the guy sending him flying into the wall. She does a back walkover kicking the gun from the other guys hand just in time for them both to get up.  _

_ Okay you need to take this fight to the roof Adeline thinks. She sees the stairs and bolts toward them. A bullet hitting her in the shoulder slows her down a bit on the stairs but as the guy gets close to her she elbows him in the neck sending him down the stairs. Adeline takes one of her heels off as she makes it to the roof and slams it into the guys head making him fall to the floor. Adeline looks at the time on her watch she has … five seconds. She sprints to the edge of the roof and jumps as the building explodes. Adeline grabbed the rope ladder on the helicopter. She climbs up being helped in by a guy from hydra who was overseeing the mission. Adeline didn’t know his name but his metal arm was pretty cool.  _

_ “Mission status” He says roughly pulling her into the helicopter _

_ “Mission status complete and successful” She says handing him the usb pen from where she put it in her hair. She gasps as she uses the arm that was shot. Adeline reaches up to her shoulder to feel if there was a bullet still inside her. It was inside her but she could feel the bullet so it didn't go through her.  _

_ “Participant of the mission has a bullet in her,” Adeline says, sitting down. She could have sworn the guy with the metal arm smiled just a little.  _

_ She got the bullet removed from her and got stitched up. When she got back to the academy it was early in the morning a day later.  _

_ “The mission was successful, correct” Madam b asked her from the bottom of the steps as she entered the building. _

_ “Correct, still waiting to hear the status of the people in the building” Adeline said walking with her down the hallway to her room. Adeline was given her own room post experiment; it was small but that was okay. _

_ “You were not injured during the mission, or were you” Madam b said unlocking the door. _

_ “Gunshot wound to the left shoulder, minor damage.” Adeline said her eyes on the floor. _

_ “Sloppy, You are to good to be getting injured when you could have avoided it”  _

_ “Yes Madam I won’t next time”Adeline said entering the room. _

_ “Right you are, I’ll be back in the morning” Madam be said walking out of the room and locking it. Adeline got the dress off of her and changed into her night clothes putting her hair in braids and sliding into bed. Adeline reached up and cuffed her wrist.  _

Adeline never failed a mission or in general. The only thing she ever really failed at is her mental health. She was given access to all the weapons in that facility, which led to some not so healthy habits. 

Little did anyone within those organizations know Shield was on to them more specifically Adeline. Nick Fury had a thing for finding the enhanced. 

**Avengers conference room**

_ “About a year ago we heard of a bombing in South Carolina” Agent Hill said standing in the corner of the room. _

_ “And why are we interested in a bombing” Captain Steve Rogers asked from his seat the the table  _

_ “We were interested in it because the bomb wasn't what killed some of these people, the local PD recovered three bodies with bullets in them. Another one with a snapped neck and a head trauma from presumably falling down the stairs and-” Maria Hill was cut off by Fury coming through the door with an evidence bag. _

  
  


_ “And a guy with a high heel shoe in his head” Fury said putting the bag on the table _

_ “Looks like Cinderella got mad” Tony said getting a collective eye roll from everyone  _

_ “Not to mention she avoided all the cameras and the only description we have of her is that she went by Darla Mckannon, she was young, and had ginger hair” Hill said crossing her arms. _

_ “We have been tracking attacks like this one, there have been three more one of these being from last night. We have gotten footage from hidden cameras no one knew about. It would be better if I just show you” Fury said, clicking a file and a video started playing. _

**_Adeline’s third person account_ **

__

_ Adeline had on a black dress that hit just below her knees, her heels were black with a gold piece on the heel. Those gold pieces were daggers. Her hair was concealed by a black wig, her lips red with a recreation of Peggy Carter's lipstick “Sweet Dreams”. Her mission was to get a certain weapon made by Stark Industries. Adeline makes her way up the steps of the building. There were exactly 129 people at this party, the 130th person being Adeline, well not Adeline but Cassiopeia Stirling. After making her way inside she looks around for where his office would be. She sees a staircase that has a guy blocking it.  _

_ “Excuse me sir, I have something to sell” Adeline said in a faint British accent pointing to the clip on her hair.  _

_ “Second door on the right” He said, moving out of her way. Adeline made her way up the steps and knocked on the door opening it.  _

_ “Is now a bad time?” Adeline said poking her head through _

_ “It’s never a bad time when fine young ladies like you come around” The man Maxwell Harrison said. Adeline let out a little giggle before entering the room, closing the door behind her. _

_ “ You have something I want” Adeline said walking toward him _

_ “And what would that be?” He asked her standing up _

_ “A weapon, a very power full one, I heard you were the best in the business”Adeline said  _

_ “Really who told you that” He said looking nervous  _

_ “Nothing to worry about I just heard some friends, and I need what you have” She said tracing her hand down his neck. _

_ “Is that so?” He said. Mr.Harrison is a classic womanizer so it really wasn't that hard to get him to kiss her. As soon as he fell to the ground Adeline went over to the safe. _

_ “Amateur” Adeline said, her slight Russian accent shining through. She grabbed the rocket looking thing it was rather small so she could fit it in her hand bag. Adeline knew what she had to do next because two guys walked in. Before those guys even could assess the situation she made vines wrap around their necks and pull them upwards .  _

_ “I really must be going” Adeline said to herself as she exited the room. The next part was going to cause a lot of damage but it was part of the mission. Adeline pressed the hair clip she had and it formed a suit around her body. Adeline jumped onto the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and then swung down landing on her two feet. She focused for a second before she felt a wave of energy go through her.  _

_ Adeline heard a lot of screaming before she opened her eyes. Everyone in the building had been killed with any of the four elements. She then calmly left the building before flipping her hand over and letting a flame conjure in them. Adeline pushed her hand forward and watched as the building went up in flames as she entered the car filled with other members who were on the mission.  _

**_The video of that finishes_ **

_ “We ran facial recognition of this girl, and we found nothing,” Maria Hill said. Everyone looked okay except for Natasha; she looks like she had seen a ghost. She also looked like she was holding something in. _

_ “Agent Romanoff, do you have something you would like to add?” Fury asked her. _

_ “Yeah, I just need to see something,” Natasha said, swiping it back to where they got the direct few of her face. Natasha looked at it for a second before she proved her theory. _

_ “Her names Adeline Archer, she at this point is 15, and she has been at the Red Room since her parents were assassinated when she was 6” Natsha said shaking her head slightly _

_ “You know who this girl is Nat” Clint said  _

_ “Yeah I trained her while I was there and when I worked at the KGB” Natsha said _

_ “Well that's just fantastic, The next mission you guys are going on is to capture her” Fury said before exiting the room. _

To say the least they ended up capturing her and the base that she was in at the time is now just ruble. It's sort of what drove her to want to save people. She was talking to Pepper and Adeline said something along the lines of wanting to make the world safer from people like her. Now she gets to do that. 

  
  
  
  
  


Adeline was finally un-grounded. Which meant she was allowed to get her phone back. She went through all the messages she missed which was a lot. When Adeline got to Peter's contact she quickly started typing.

Addie-Flower

Guess who got their phone back 

Web-man

I have know idea 

Addie-Flower

U r not funny

Web-man

If 1+1 is 2 and 5+5 is 10 wtf is this 

Addie-Flower

Lmfao do you want to do something to celebrate my un-grounding

Web-man

We could watch Star Wars since you haven't seen them

Addie-Flower

Fine, as long as we do our project

Web-man 

Okay meet me by Delmar's in like an hour

Addie-Flower

Okay see you then :)

  
  
  
  
  


“He remembered I didn’t watch Star-wars”, Adeline whispered as she dropped her phone next to her. Adeline slipped on her shoes, grabbed her phone and bookbag. Adeline's outfit was a matching black and which checkered crop top and pants. Over the crop top she had on a green jacket. Adeline also had a red headband on. She made her why out of her room and started down the hallway looking at her phone.

“Where are you going?” Natasha said from her spot on the couch. Adeline stopped in her tracks and turned to face her.

“ I have a project about Newton's laws of motion to do with Peter, so I’m going to go do this project” Adeline said quickly looking up and then back down because she was texting in the decathlon girls + Betty group chat. 

‘Okay have fun, ' Natasha said to Adeline before turning back to the TV. Adeline did a double take 

“ Wait you are letting me go just like that, no excess questioning” Adeline said in disbelief 

“Yep, have fun curfews at 10” Adeline stood there for a second like what the hell kind of chill pills did they put Natasha on.

“Okay then, I’m leaving bye, I think,” Adeline said, shifting her eyes between the door and Natasha. Natasha glares at her so she walks out the door. The walk to Delmars took about 55 minutes so she was there just in time. Peter was already there waiting for her. 

“Hey Peter” Adeline said as she walked up 

“Hey Addie, you wouldn't believe what happened early today” He continued his story about his time on patrol as they walked to his apartment. When they get inside his apartment his aunt is in the kitchen and turns around at the sound of the door opening.

“Hey Peter have you seen my keys, oh Hi Peters friend I haven’t met” 

“May this is Adeline, and your keys are on the coffee table” Peter says 

“Adeline, nice to meet you Peter talks about you a lot, I’m late I’ll see you guys later” May says as she exits the apartment. 

“So spider-boy you talk about me” Adeline laughs a Peter starts blushing

“ No… I mean yeah… but not a lot.. I don’t think a lot” Peter spilled out making Adeline laugh more. 

“Come on, let's set up the movie and work on our project” Adeline says. 

  
  
  


They finish with their project after the first Star Wars movie finishes.They watch them up until about 9 o'clock. 

“So what did you think?” Peter asked her

“I don’t know” Adeline started to laugh which made Peter laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at me I never watched these kinds of things” Adeline said 

“Why didn’t you, I mean you didn’t understand memes until me and Ned taught you” Peter asked sounding just confused

“I’m afraid if I told you you would be scared of me” Adeline said seriousness entering her. 

“ It can’t be that bad, I’ve met a bunch of scary people like Black widow aka Natasha Romanoff” Peter said 

“Yeah she is kind- WHAT” Adeline said her head snapping toward Peter 

“ Natasha Romanoff scary ex-assian spy lady” Peter said again

“I know who she is Peter, I knew it” Adeline said

“ knew what?” Peter asked her

“Tony Stark that's your mentor, your the person he called for information on me” Adeline told Peter 

“How do you know that?” Peter asked he looking concerned 

“ Would you believe me if I said I live in the Avengers facility and Natasha has been my mentor since I was six years old” Adeline said her eyes wide

“Are you serious! That's so cool… wait if you said she's been mentoring yous since you were six then that means that you were in that black widow program thing” Peter said his voice changing half way through 

“That's why I didn’t want to tell you, I was in that Program and I was the best there after Natasha left. I’ve done a lot of bad things Peter” Adeline said looking over at Peter who was wide eyed and still.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to be friends with me, I wouldn’t either, I would probably wish I got a death sentence for all the things I’ve done. I- I’m going to just go” Adeline said but before she can get up to leave, Peters lips meet hers quickly before pulling back. 

“Adeline people do bad things, but now you are trying to do good now by being Calypso and that's what matters right? I like you, like really like you, I had this whole plan for tonight I even had MJ help me make this and now I’ve probably ruined it” Peter said pulling out a necklace with a small spider on it. 

Adeline leans in and kisses him without hesitation, Peter kisses back. Adeline doesn’t know what she is feeling but it's a good feeling like peace. Adeline pulls back out of the kiss. 

“Peter that's how you kiss someone, and I think I really like you too” Adeline said smiling 

“Wait, I painted this earlier I thought you would like it,” Adeline said, grabbing her bag . It was a medium sized canvas with them in their hero suits with a reflection of them just being their regular selves. 

“Whoa, Addie this is really good” Peter said looking at the painting.

“Thanks Peter I got the idea from the brilliant being grounded thoughts” Adeline said 

“Wait Addie turn around for a second” Peter said 

“Uh okay” Adeline said, turning around. Adeline felt him move her hair and clip the necklace around her neck. 

“It's beautiful Peter tell MJ that her jewelry making has really improved. “ Adeline said looking at the necklace. Then her eyes fall on her watch.

“Shit I'm going to be late”’ Adeline said looking up. 

“I’ll swing you back It’ll be faster than walking” Peter said 

“Okay grab your mask I’ll grab my goggles” Adeline said rummaging through her bag until she found her goggles. 

They swung through the night sky until they were a block from the Avengers facility. 

“Okay I still hate web-swinging, but I had a really good time Peter” Adeline said 

“ I had a really good time too, maybe we can do it again but like not like this.. Or um” Peter tried

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date Peter? Because if you are they yes I would” Adeline said stuffing her goggles back in her bag. 

“Uh yeah okay that's great, goodnight” Peter said, giving her another quick kiss before swinging away. Adeline could not contain her excitement or smile as she walked up to the Facility swiping her security card.

“ Calm down Adeline it was just a kiss or three and get asked out no big deal” Adeline said quietly to herself before making her way to the elevator. When she gets back she sees Wanda standing in the kitchen with Sam, Bucky, and Steve. 

“I’m stealing Wanda for a minute so please hold your conversation until she gets back” Adeline Says to them

“Wait why?” Wanda asks the others joining her in the confused facial expression. 

“Because MJ,Betty,And Cindy are usually my people but they aren’t here right now so I need a person and you're the next best thing” Adeline said Wanda looked confused for a second before her eyes landed on the necklace around her neck. Wanda’s mouth gaped. 

“Omg okay I’ll be your person, I’ll be back” Wanda said, turning to the people she was talking to before following Adeline into her bedroom. 

“So what happened I need to know” Wanda said sitting on her bed

“Okay so basically Peter kissed me then I kissed him and then he gave me this necklace, then he asked me out and I said yes” 

“That is so amazing you need to let me help you get ready for this date and then you need to give me all the details got it” 

“Got it” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline's first Avengers mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I Hope you all are enjoying this book so far, I really appreciate everyone who as read and is following this story. As always if you have any suggestions for chapters or even ships you want then I'll be sure to add those in. Until the next update!
> 
> ~Rydel

“So normal people go roller skating ?” Adeline asked standing in front of Roller-Rink looking over at Peter

“Yeah they do, even MJ does even if she just sits in the corner to draw people in distress” Peter said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the building

“Sounds like MJ” Adeline says. After they get into the building, she looks around this place is totally her style. Which put into words is retro 70’s-80’s. I mean look at what she is wearing denim jeans that she painted flowers on, a yellow top to match the flowers and a cardigan with stars on it. Her hair was pulled back into a half up style with a butterfly clip. 

“Addie you’ve never been rollerskating before have you?” Peter smirked. Adeline rolled her eyes as they made their way over to the skate counter. 

“Yeah of course it was mandatory in a Russian assassin program” Adeline laughed, Peter has gotten used to Adeline making jokes like this. 

“You are really something Adeline Archer” Peter said, making Adeline smile and laughed 

“Sizes” The guy behind the counter said as they got up to the counter

“11” Peter said, the guy grabbed the skates and handed it to him. Peter mumbled a thank you.    
  


“And you?” The guy said looking at her 

“Size 6” Adeline said, after they got their skates they went over to an unoccupied bench where they put on the skates. Adeline tried to get up and almost fell back down. Making Peter laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me Mr.enhanced balance and agility ” Adeline shot back as they slowly made their way to the actual roller skating area.

“This shouldn’t be too hard right?” Adeline said getting onto the rink after Peter.

“Well..” Peter started 

“Rhetorical question, It will be hard.” Adeline said holding onto the side of the rink.

“Addie if you let go of the edge then I can help you” Peter said, still slightly laughing at her.

“Fine but if I fall I’m blaming you” Addie said, grabbing Peter's hands. Peter skates around to the other side of her and pulls them both forward. Adeline lets Peter guide her forward. She smiles as they make it around once. After a while Adeline finally gets the hang of it and she is able to skate almost as well as Peter. What can she say she has a great teacher. The song changes to Electric love. As they skate Adeline skates to the other side of Peter.

“Addie” Peter says getting her attention 

“Hmm” Adeline says looking over at him.

“I really like you” Peter says 

“ I really like you too Peter” Adeline says 

“I know this is like our first official date, but I have liked you, since I basically met you. I never felt like this with anyone before and I uh I” Adeline tilts her head and smiles

“ Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Peter Parker” 

“Yeah I uh- am”

“Okay we need to come up with a ship name for our alter egos and ourselves” Adeline said skating off the rink. 

“Wait was that a Yes or…” Peter said following Adeline off the rink

“Yes” Adeline said smiling taking off her skates as she counties

“How many times did you practice that in front of your mirror?” Adeline said as Peter started blushing. 

“You’re mean” Peter said as they walked back over to the skate counter to return their skates 

“It was just the truth,” Adeline said as they walked out of the roller rink. Adeline goes into her bag and grabs her Polaroid camera and takes a picture of the roller rink sign. 

“Hey Peter look at me,” Adeline said, holding up the camera. Peter was walking a little bit in front of her. So right as he turns around she takes the photo. Peter gives her a look as he rubs his eyes from the flash.

“What? You have your videos, I have my photos” Adeline said walking up next to him. 

“That is true” Peter smiled as his hand slipped into hers. Adeline grabs her wireless earbuds and gives one to them to Peter.

“ I have the best playlist” Adeline said turning it on 

“We’ll see about that, Addie” Peter said. (Addie’s playlist is on spotify and the link is on pinterest @rydelapollo) 

They start walking until they are just off to the side of the building which a bunch of crazy people aka the Avengers lived in. It just then started raining more like pouring. Animal by Neon Trees is playing one of Addie’s personal favorite songs. 

“ It’s raining and we are playing music which means we should totally dance in the rain,” Adeline says, getting soaked by the rain. 

“No that means you should get inside” Peter said

“Does the spider not like water?” Adeline said jumping in a circle 

“No the Spider does not like getting soaked by water” Peter said laughing Adeline is mouthing the words of the song 

“What are you saying I can’t hear you over the bs” Adeline said right as she slipped and fell she is now laying on the ground laughing.

“I knew that was going to happen,” Peter said laughing as he went over to help Adeline up. When Adeline got up, she tilted her head a little and was smiling, this is the happiest she's been in a while. Adeline is good at a number of things kissing is one of them. Out of literally nowhere she Kisses him, like actually kisses him. It takes a second for Peter to kiss back, his hands go down to her waist. She brings her hands down from his face to around his neck. 

Magical isn’t a word to describe anything but actual magic in Adeline’s opinion but that word felt right. Or maybe it's because emotions can bring out the magic in Adeline because it felt like she was floating maybe she was. Everything around her seemed to go silent. She wasn’t paying attention to anything around her for once in her life she let her guard down. 

  
  


Okay that floating feeling was very valid because the rain around them started going in slow motion. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't even notice the car past. Thank god no one is ever over here at this time of day Adeline thought. When the kiss broke all Adeline could think of was wow. 

“ Wow” Peter said as if he read her mind

“Wow is right” Adeline said as the rain started to pour harder

“I should probably get going before I get hypothermia, but I had a really good time today Addie” Peter said

“I had a really good time too Peter, Go before you get hypothermia” Adeline said as he started to swing away. 

  
  
  


**A minute earlier**

“- tracked you down” Sam said driving the car up the road back 

“Never asked you to do that,” Bucky said, sitting in the passenger's seat.

“But i did beca-” Sam started 

“Shut up” Bucky said looking at something out the window 

“Do not tell me to shut up” Sam said still looking out onto the road

“No, Look out the window dumb ass. Ain't that Stark's not kid and Adeline” Bucky said looking at Sam then back at the window.

“No that can’t b-” At that moment they say Adeline's hair flares up blue and the water starts doing its thing. Both their mouths drop down.

“Never mind it is them” Sam said as they slowly went past them.

“Stark and Tasha are going to have a field day over this” Bucky laughed as they drove into the facility. 

  
  
  


Adeline starts walking to the building rummaging through her bag until she finds her security card. She walks up tot security gate and swipes her card, she walks through and is greeted by the AI

“Welcome back Scary Witch #2. Level:10. Status: Resident. No unauthorized weaponry. Threat Level: 98.9. I have been told to tell you that in 10 minutes to be in the Conference Room. 

“Thanks FRI” Adeline says, making her way to the elevator. When she arrives onto the floor she walks through the common room. The few people in there look at her because she is practically dripping with water. 

“It’s raining just in case you didn’t know,” Adeline said, making her way into her room. She only had enough time to get changed so she grabbed a pair of high waisted deep blue denim jeans and a light blue button up with dark blue flowers on it. She flipped the collar in on the shirt and tied the button up. Adeline quickly braided her damp hair and put on a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her phone and went into the conference room. The rest of the team is already there Sam and Bucky looked amused when she walked in and Adeline sent them a look. 

Adeline took her seat as Nick Fury and Maria Hill walked in. Fury slides the case file on the table, Wanda hands her one. Adeline is confused but takes it. 

“ Mission take down Hydra base number who knows at this point” Fury says turning the screen one putting the case photos up. Adeline throws her hand up in the air like in school 

“Why am I here for this? These people don’t exactly like me now” Adeline says then points behind her to where Bucky is standing.

“ Or him, they really hated him after he went down memory lane. They went through a really bad breakup because Bucky cheated on them with the Avengers” Adeline said earning eye rolls and a few laughs around the room. 

“Well Miss.Archer you might be useful ” Fury said as Adeline looked at the pictures 

“Oh this base. Fucking hell hole.”Adeline mumbled

“Language” Steve said 

“Shut up rocket pop” Adeline said 

“Did she just call him a Rocket Pop?” Hill said, looking as amused as she could get. 

“Yeah she doesn't call Steve” Wanda said slightly laughing. 

“Which is disrespectful” Steve said 

“Did you guys hear that or did Ancient iceman number one just speak” Adeline said throwing her hands up 

“Adeline I am te-” Steve started but Adeline cut in

“Shush artifacts that believe I wanted to plot a mass murder don’t get to talk” Adeline said closing her hand like a mouth in doing that made sure steve couldn’t open his mouth

“Okay please continue on the mission assignment please” Adeline said laughing and grabbing the mission file. 

“I like her,” Fury said, amused by the situation. On the other hand Natasha was not, she sent her a glare at Adeline who flicked her hand to let him open his mouth again. Fury explains the rest of the mission leaving them to team captain Steve Rogers.

“Okay everyone suit up and meet back here in forty-five, assignments on the jet” Steve said. Addie and Wanda exit the room together.

“So while we are suiting up you can tell me all about the date” Wanda said when they were out of earshot of everyone. Adeline was just following Wanda because she had no idea where they were going. 

“Okay but where are we even going, and secondly I don’t have a suit” Adeline said. Wanda stopped in her tracks causing Addie to bump into her.

“You haven’t been to the armory?” Wanda asked 

“No I thought there was only a weaponry for extra weapons for different occasions ” Adeline said 

“Omg so you haven’t seen your suit” Wanda asked her while walking into the apparent armory.

“Yeah never” Adeline said walking into the room and after Wanda to the other side. It was like their rooms on the avengers floor they all had their own little room with their weapons and suits. When Adeline opens the door to her little area her eyes go straight to the suit. 

“Whoa” Adeline says looking at it then around the room

“Yeah your suit is probably one of the coolest” Wanda says 

“Okay suit up and then I'll tell you about the date” Adeline told Wanda as she shut the door to her area. 

Adeline slipped off her shoes and went over to her suit. It had two pieces to it. First the actual suit which was just plain black with reinforced mesh that formed a triangle from right below her to right under her ribs. Adeline put that part of the suit on enlisting the help of her powers to zip up the back. The second part which was a crisscrossed holster for her different gadgets. It also connected her shoulder pads with her colors as an outline, and a neck shield. Adeline strapped that part onto her. Adeline grabbed the knee high boot and slipped her feet into them. She noticed that at the bottom of the shoe that there was a part to attach something. 

Adeline turned to where the weapons were, she saw what she was looking for, they were knives that looked like heels. Adeline connected them to her shoe before she even had the temptation to do anything with them. Adeline grabbed the retractable staff and slid that into place on the holster on her back, as well as a high powered taser which was on her side, all different types of knives which lined up on the front , and her customized gun that says good morning and good night and ammo that went on her thigh holster. Adeline walks out of her armory area to see Wanda waiting for her, There were other people in the main area of this room. There was Clint, Steve,and Sam

Adeline still had her nature rings on “Wait Wanda your thing is rings, take mine or they will literally melt off my fingers; I learned that one the hard way” Adeline said sliding the rings off her fingers handing them to Wanda.

“These are cute rings, I will gladly take them” Wanda said as Adeline handed her the rings.

“Wait how did you learn it the hard way?” Sam asked, turning around to face Adeline and Wanda. Adeline barely ever uses her fire powers so this will be fun.

“Like this,” Adeline says, flipping her hand over to reveal a flame, Addie moves her other hands fingers to turn the flame into a silhouette of a ballerina on top of those jewy boxes. Sams turns around mumbling something about the fires of hell. 

“Okay Adeline put it out before it catches something on fire” Clint tells her. Adeline sighs before closing her fist to let the flame die out. 

“Wanda Adeline go get your go bags then meet us in the conference room” Steve says So Wanda and Adeline leave the room and get in the elevator back to the Common floor. When they get back up there Wanda quickly grabs her go bag and crosses the hall to Adeline’s room. Wanda closes the door and goes over to Adeline’s bed.

“Okay, details go,” Wanda says, sitting criss cross. As Adeline goes over to her mirror which is sitting on the floor surrounded by her makeup. 

“Okay so…” Adeline started the story of the date as she puts on very minimal makeup and a dark red lipstick then starts on her hair. She takes it out of the braids and fixes her bangs. She lets her hair be in her natural wavy state. 

“And then walked through security” Adeline finished her story

“Addie that sounds so amazing, wait you need to text or call him telling him that you aren't going to be there for a few days” Wanda says, throwing Adeline her phone.

“You’re so right,” Adeline says, dialing Peter. Wanda mouths to her to put in on speaker as he picks up the phone.

“Hey Addie, I thought you were coming on patrol today,” Peter said. Wanda gives her the “really” look.

“Uh yeah I was going to but then I got pulled into a mission so I’m going to be in Russia for a few days” Adeline responded. 

“That’s so cool, what do you want me to tell the team since its competition this Friday” Peter asked 

“Oh shit I forgot, uh tell them I fell and got a concussion and stitches, so I had to stay in the hospital for observation then am on a mandatory bed rest for a few days” Adeline tells him

“Okay will do, Be safe I’ll talk to you later bye” Peter said 

“I’ll try to ,talk to you later, bye” Adeline's says as she hangs up the phone.

“So you are that calypso person” Wanda says smugly 

“Maybe but don’t tell anyone please Wanda” Adeline pleaded with Wanda 

“Fine I won’t, but we have to be in the conference room in like 2 minutes so let's go” Wanda says. So they grab their go bags and start running to the conference room. With 30 seconds to spare.

“We are not late, you all are just early” Adeline says as they walk in. 

“Okay since everyone is here now we can get onto the jet and be on our way” Steve says leading the team out of the room and to the jet. When they get into the jet they take their seats for take off. Once in the sky Steve starts to talk about the assignments and plan.

“Everyone's assignment for the mission is the following, Tony will be manning the skies as well as finding us an entrance. Bucky and Natasha will take the people from inside on the left. Wanda and Clint you will be dealing with the people outside of the base. Sam and I will take the right side of the base, Sam will also take the sky. Bruce stay here unless we need you. And Adeline… crowd control.” Steve says in his commanding voice. A few laughs go around when Steve puts Adeline on crowd control.

“What crowd the base is in the middle of nowhere” Adeline says 

“ Well you can make sure the animals stay away then” Steve says. Adeline tilts her and gives him the “are you serious” face

“Steve are you serious” Natasha says 

“I’m not god damn Snow fucking White” Adeline says stopping after each word. 

“ Well we don’t need to take any chances,” Steve says. Everyone in the jet knew he just fucked up. Adeline reaches down to her shoe and pulls off the heel and throws in at Steve. Before it hits him Adeline lifts two fingers and guides the blade around his head then shoots back into her hand. 

“Unbelievable” Adeline says putting the heel back in place and walking to the other side of the jet.” Adeline tunes out of the rest of the conversation until she hears the stupidest thing

“So when we have a way in we all will move in, and destroy the base and arrest the agents in there, this base from our knowledge is not that bad and mainly consists of scientist”

Adeline jumps up from where she is sitting and power walks her way over to where they are discussing the plan. 

“So your plan is to waltz in there like you own the place and arrest people ” Adeline says, taking the pen from him. 

“Adeline you are on crowd control this does not apply to you” Steve says earning a smack from Natasha 

“Okay you bastard, I was there whenever they wanted to run experiments on me or train me with my powers. So if I know anything, you do what this man tells you to do and you will die.” Adeline says opening the pen.

“Right here, here, here, and here are hidden guard towers with a minimum of three highly trained agents in each of them” Adeline said, circling four places on the map.

“If you blast through any of these three walls it will cause an explosion and kill everyone including yourselves. But if you blast through the landing on the top you will be fine. The second floor has very skilled agents and scientists which have access to highly toxic chemicals. Or leave it to me because there are only five to seven people down there at a time. So you need to break the ground in the sound proof room that is made to control my powers” Adeline says writing and drawing different things on the map. 

“Captain you can be on animal control because the thing about being me is they all trust me” Adeline says as she grabs one of the viles out of its spots. “ So if I come in saying I got a vile of your blood they will let their guard down.” Adeline says grabbing a blade off of her harness and making a little cut on her finger and putting some in the vile before filling the rest up with hydrogen peroxide. “My blood has already been proven useless to their experiments so what's the harm?” Adeline says slipping the vile back into its spot.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m sticking with Adeline's plan” Natasha said.

  
  
  


**When they arrive**

Adeline walks up to the building with fake bruising and cuts on her. She is stopped by two agents at the front who pull out their guns right as they fire she ducks so they end up shooting each other. Adeline grabs the key card and swipes it. She gets into the building where a bunch more agents and scientists are. They all pull out their guns.

Adeline pulls down the hood of the cloak and grabs the vile of blood. “ I got a vile of Captain America's blood” She says 

‘Give it here child” One of the scientists Adeline knew well says in a thick Russian accent. Adeline gives him the vile. 

“Go down to see medic Element we will give the news that you didn’t betray us” One of the female agents said. Adeline nods and heads down the stairs to where three agents and four scientists are. 

“Hey guys guess who didn’t betray you” Adeline said with her slight Russian accent. That was the code words for everyone to start moving in. Adeline grabs her gun right as she hears the blow upstairs. She shoots the scientist who is away from the chemicals. That's when the agents start to shoot at her. She takes cover behind a desk. A bullet nearly hitting her.

Adeline clenches her fists. Flames surround them. Melt...Melt..Melt. The bullets stop, Adeline jumps up from where she was taking cover. 

“Let’s have fun shall we?” Adeline said, grabbing her staff.

She flips over the desk. The staff collides with one of the scientist's heads. Two hands grab her from behind. Another one is wrestling with her staff trying to get it out of her grip. She uses the guy in front of her to flip up on to the other guy's neck. The guy in front of him goes flying back. They guy Adeline was on walks them into a wall. Where Addie gets knocked into glass 

A fist connects with her face. Cue the teenage homicidal rage because that got her mad.

“Fine lets play with magic” She watches as throned roses emerge out of the guys eyes, and wrap around his neck  _ SNAP  _ he falls to the ground 

“Miss me” Adeline said, a wave of water out of her hand. The wave wraps around one of the two remaining scientists. Her hands go into a circular motion as the wave wraps around them and submerges them into water. 

She hears someone behind her. She reaches into her shoe and stabs him in the gut then pulls her hand down cutting him open. Her other hand drops, the scientist had drowned

She sees the last agent and scientist behind her holding chemicals. She closes her eyes and lets her powers do its thing. Her hands lift up and she feels a surge of energy before she feels something fly into her hands and something go onto her face. 

She opens her eyes. The chemicals are in her hands, she puts them down. Adeline saw the scientist and agent against the wall, they had holes through their torsos and a little tornado in her hand. There is blood on her face, but she doesn’t pay any attention to it because something else grabbed her attention. It's the journal they always wrote in, she grabs it and slips it into her thigh holster that was a bag.

“Earth to Element we need your help up here” She hears Tony say through the comms

“Sorry just took down seven people down here” Adeline said heading back up the steps 

“Seven by yourself” Sam says through comms 

“Yep, I’m joining the party up there, do you need anyone to survive or?” Adeline says walking down the hallway.

“No” Bucky says 

“Great, I’m here,” Adeline says . She sees everyone fighting people, so she decides to just make this a lot easier if she goes into what she calls “Glinda's bubble” and appears behind the ones fighting Tony. She snaps one's neck, and then she grabs her taser and goes straight for the heart of the other one. 

She reappears with the five fighting Steve. Adeline grabbed her knife hand and sent it flying through all of them directing them with her fingers. 

“I’m over it, this is for being bitches for years” Adeline said watching a branch go through all of them. 

Everyone in there who was fighting just looked at her. 

“Since when could she do that” Tony said 

“Funny story, I fell out out of my bed” Adeline said as Clint and Wanda came in 

“I thought you guys needed help” Clint said 

“Yeah Glinda the Good Witch solved it” Tony told him motioning toward Adeline 

“Yeah there are like seven guys down there by the way” Adeline said walking back toward the stairs because she wanted her heel back. Everyone just happened to follow her.

“Damn Adeline, what kind of horror show did you make” she hears from behind her

“Well they all tried to kill me so things happened” Adeline said grabbing her heel from the body.

“So are we leaving now or?” Adeline continued putting her hand on her hip. 

  
  


**Back on the jet**

Adeline just finished getting stitches where she had been thrown into glass. She also has very low levels of literally everything because of the Glinda's bubble. Don’t get it wrong it is very useful but it takes a lot of energy and strength to do it so she can only do it every so often. Adeline really wonders what is in the notebook she picked up. She’ll look at it later though.

  
  
  
  


When they got back It was the next day. Adeline sent most of the day sleeping to regain some of her lost energy. When she woke up the next day she got the okay from Natasha to go to school even though she is still pushing for her to go online. Adeline throws her hair up into a messy half up bun. Adeline puts on a yellow shirt with v shapes in it. She pairs that with a red skirt. Adeline puts on her white sneakers. Her make up is simple . She grabs her bag and heads out the door, Steve was the one driving her which she was not excited about. 

“You should grab a jacket, it’s a little outside” Steve said when she went into the kitchen, Bucky was also in there 

“Пошел на хуй” Adeline said there was a stifled laugh from Bucky 

“What did you say?” Steve asked

“It's in my locker,” Adeline said, heading to the elevator. When they were in the car it was silent until they were a minute away from the school.

“Why do you hate me so much” Steve said 

“I don’t hate you, but you are an awful person to me”

“How am I awful to you ?” This just got Adeline mad they were pulling up to the school so Adeline just let words fly out of her mouth.

“You have so many double standards Captain Rogers, Your best friend tried to kill you but you went to extraordinary lengths to find him. Guess what Captain I knew him while he was in Hydra, didn’t you know that the mission you found me off of he was on? And you trust Natasha. I have known her since I was a child, her and her team are the reason for my bio-parents death, because they wanted me to be in the Red Room. You think I was happy there? I wanted to die every single day. You may think I am a psychopath incapable of love and happiness but I’ve loved people, her name was Kateryna. I got her killed seems to be the theme with me right?” Adeline got out of the car and slammed the door. 

Adeline never really talks about feelings, Kateryna was just a girl that Adeline met on an undercover mission right when she turned fourteen, she was undercover for seven months. She met Kateryna and she was happy. Then one of the other people on the mission found out and shot her in the head. Adeline tries to shake those memories out of her head as she walks up to the school.

Adeline walks into the school and to her locker where Peter and Ned are. 

“Hey guys” Adeline says, going to her locker where she is met by heys. She is about to say something else but sall of their phones go off in unison. 

  
  


AcaDec Peps

**MJ**

Everyone meet in the library 

  
  


Addie puts her phone in her pocket, “Looks like we are going to the library” 

Addie,Ned, And Peter start walking down the hallway to the library. When they get there everyone else is already there.

“Addie’s back!” Cindy exclaimed 

“Yeah I’m back, sorry Flash you aren’t getting my spot” Addie said and Flash huffed. 

“Okay, I have gotten us the okay to stay here and practice all day so lets start” MJ said 

“Is this something you guys do every year?” Adeline asked Peter 

“Yeah but it's usually just for a class period or two” Peter said as they took their seats at the table.

MJ started asking questions, Adeline ringing her bell at some of them. 

“Okay next question, what does the Russian agency KGB stand for and what are they known for” Adeline is about to ring her bell but flash gets to it first.

“ Trick question KGB is just the KGB and it is known for spies” and he was so confident in that answer 

“Wrong” Mj said so Adeline rung her bell 

“The KGB is the abbreviation for Комитет Государственной Безопасности, the English translation is State Security Committee. It is known for working as an intelligence agency as well as a secret police force, their agents were known to take violent measures on different missions.” Adeline said her Russian accent showed through a bit. 

Another bell rings and its Abe

“That's why she has your spot “ Which makes everyone laugh. After a few more rounds of questions they finish the deck of cards

“We should play Never have I ever, because some of us have something to hide” Flash says looking at Adeline 

“I have nothing to hide, but okay” Adeline says, putting up her hands. Everyone else does so as well. 

‘Okay I’ll start, Never have I ever been part of a Russian intelligence agency” Flash said looking directly at Adeline 

“Just because I know how to read doesn’t mean I worked for them” Said giving his a sarcastic smile 

“I’ll go next, Never have I ever hacked someone or something” Cindy said Ned, Peter and Adeline put their fingers down. Every one looked at them 

“What, you guys haven’t hacked the FBI or the Pentagon before?” Adeline said everyone looked at her with wide eyes 

“I’m kidding” Adeline said, no she wasn't, she was on the Shields hacker list. She continues “Never have I ever been homophobic, Flash put your finger down” Adeline says when Flash doesn’t put down his finger. The game continues until someone has all their fingers down that person being Adeline. 

Throughout the day they practiced and did other less important things. She also ended up getting one of Peter's flannels because the part of the library they were in was really cold. He even let her draw on his hand. She drew a dinosaur. When the final bell rang they got up and started walking toward the door. They were talking about random things until they both parted ways. 

  
  


**Flash forward**

Today was the day of the competition. So Adeline started to get ready, she started by curling her hair and parting it in the middle. Adeline did a light pink smokey eye and base makeup. She added blush and a little highlighter. She rolled on some lip gloss and put in some gold earrings. For her outfit she slipped on some beige checkered pants and cuffed them. For a top she put on a black tank top with roses on it, she tucked that it and grabbed her decathlon jacket. She also put on some white sneakers. 

When she arrives at the school she goes out to the front of the school where the bus that is taking them to the competition is. Mr. Harrington is at the front of the bus when she gets in. She goes and sits behind MJ and in front of Peter.

“Okay quick roll call Michelle Jones” Mr. Harrington said she holds up her book He continues down the list 

“Adeline Archer” 

“Я здесь” Adeline says not realizing she was even talking in Russian because she was texting Natasha and she was writing in Russian.

“Okay then we are ready to go” Mr.Harrington said, sitting down in his seat. 


	10. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

Hey ladies, gents, and theybes! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am again Pre-writing a bunch of chapters. School has also just been a pain, but tomorrow is the last day before break so I will be able to write more! Tomorrow is also my birthday! So I really wan to write a birthday special for Adeline soon (Comment when you want her birthday to be). If anyone is interested I am starting on a Umbrella academy book (An OC female). So I am really exited about that. If there are any shows, movies or books you would like to see me write about please tell me. Until next upload which will hopefully be tomorrow! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for a later update my computer completely crashed and I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I then decided to cut this chapter in thirds. I hope you all are having an amazing day and thank you so much for the kudos and reads on this book! Just so every know this chapter contains Sexual Assault,Self harm,and attempted suicide so please proceed with caution. Daily reminders: Take a break from reading drink some water and grab a snack. Until next update 
> 
> ~Rydel

“19” Adeline said 

“Correct, Midtown moves to the next round of Competitions”. Applause emerged from the crowd; they won the competition. 

When they get back to the school it is a bit later than normal. The football team just got out of practice as well. The football captain is throwing a party tomorrow and invites the decathlon team. They all agree to go, Adeline says bye to her friends and starts walking toward where she was meeting her ride. Which was a few blocks down the road. Adeline couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Well she was a woman walking alone one the sidewalks of New York. 

“Ayy girl how much?” She hears from a guy leaning against the side of a building. Adeline just continues walking.

“I said how much” The guy said now walking behind her. She just ignores them, she's almost to the block with the car. 

“Hey Bitch I asked you a question,” He said, moving in front of her. He grabs her hair in one hand . Adeline grabs the wrist of the hand with her hair. She pulls him down with her body weight pinning his arm with her elbow. Adeline quickly gets up and bolts down the street. 

When she finds the car she gets in very quickly. 

“Hey how was the-” Bruce started

“Drive just drive” Adeline cuts in 

“Okay. . . why?” He said putting the car in drive

“Because I just pissed someone off and I don’t need them following me” Adeline told him 

“I’m driving” Bruce said when she gave him a death stare.

“We won,” Adeline said, answering the question from before. 

  
  
  


When they got back Adeline was thinking about what had just occurred. She couldn't believe people think it is okay to do that. It could have been worse though. Way worse. Adeline walks into the training room where everyone is after changing into leggings and a crop top. 

“Natasha, can I go to a study group tomorrow night?” Adeline asked going over to where Natasha was.

“Study group for what?” Natasha asked stopping what she was doing 

“Mr. Cobbwell's test, we all are going to fail” Adeline said 

“Okay be back before Midnight and I want check ins every hour” Natasha said to Adeline 

“Thank you” Adeline said before going over to a different part of the training room. 

  
  


The next day Adeline was getting ready for the party. She put on high waisted dark yellow corduroy pants and a cropped white shirt with different flowers on it. Adeline paired it with gold jewelry and white sneakers. Her hair was parted in the middle and was in loose curls. 

Adeline walked out of her room and down the hall. The hall was connected to the common room where mostly everyone was. It was either there or the kitchen. 

“Do you need someone to drive you?” Natasha asked from her spot in the corner of the room watching the Mario kart match go down.

“No I’m walking with Peter,” Adeline said, slipping her phone in her pocket .

“The one you were making out with?” Sam said with a smug smile. The remotes drop and everyone's heads snap toward them. Predominantly Tony and Natasha's. Adeline's eyes go wide and she loses her mind to mouth filter 

“We were kissing not mak-” Adeline's mouth snaps shut and she slapped her hand over her mouth. She starts backing up to the elevator 

“You were WHAT” Tony said. Bucky and Sam are dying of laughter

“I-I-I’m just gonna” Adeline said frantically pushing the buttons on the elevator until the doors shut. 

“FRI, tell Sam to sleep with one eye open” Adeline says 

“Okay Miss.Archer message is sent” 

Adeline filled Peter in on what happened on the way to where the party was being held. The conversation ended in laughter when Peter got a call from Tony. Yeah Peter told Adeline about the whole co-parenting situation that goes on. 

When they get to the party the doors open so they awkwardly walk in. The music is blasting really loudly which isn’t so great for Peter since his senses are dialed up to eleven. 

“Hey let's go grab a drink and get away from the speakers” Adeline said trying to find the way to the kitchen. The rest of the decathlon team is in there. Greetings were said. Adeline poured herself a drink. When the host of the party came in, Dylan Grant, The captain of the football team. 

“Hey guys congratulations on your win” He said which was met with a chorus of thanks. 

“I’ve met all of you before except for her” Dylan said pointing at Adeline 

“Adeline, I moved to New York earlier this year” She said 

“Oh we-” he started but bumped into the corner of the counter, his drink flying out of his hand. Adeline was able to catch it with a tiny bit of help from her powers but no one needed to know that. 

“Nice reflexes” He says reaching for his drink but grabbing Adeline's.

“Thanks, oh wait you grabbed the wrong one, here's yours” She said handing him his drink

“Oh sorry” He says, throwing her a smile before his friends call him out into a different room. Adeline took a sip of her drink while she socialized for a while. Peter look conflicted so Adeline goes back over to his side

“Whats wrong” Adeline asked

“I don’t know my scenes are going haywire but I have no clue why” He said rubbing his eyes

“Could it be a sensory overload?” Adeline said when everyone else was out of earshot.

“Yeah I think that could be it” Peter said 

“We can go if you want” Adeline told him

“But I don’t want to make you leave” He said 

“I’m not going to cause you unnecessary pain because I want to stay at a party” 

“I can just go home and lower my chances of being killed by the black widow when I walk you back” Peter said, sending her his goofy grin.

“Okay text me when you get back to your apartment or I will send a search party” Adeline said as they started walking toward the door again. 

“Don’t worry I will” Peter said, Adeline gave him a quick kiss before she saw him start walking down the sidewalk and swing away. Adeline decides to go back to the kitchen because that was the quietest place in the house. Her vision started to get a little blurry, it was about an hour and a half into the party. Dylan came into the kitchen.

“ Hey are you okay?” He asked 

“Uh yeah just a little tired I guess” She said before going over the symptoms she was having in her brain 

“Oh do you want me to call a cab for you” Dylan asked 

“Yeah that would be great” Adeline said as she went over the events that have happened.  _ Shit _

“Did you put something in my drink?’ Adeline said as she started to become unbalanced. He didn’t say anything as he started to lead Adeline up the stairs. 

She didn’t know how she got there but she fell back onto a soft surface. She felt hands running up her shirt and ripping it open. Adeline couldn’t move, she can’t do anything to fight back. Next thing she knew everything went Black.

  
  


Adeline wakes up. She is in an unfamiliar room, she doesn’t know how she got there. Adeline starts to sit up but she feels really dizzy, she hears a shower going. Her vision starts to clear up and she sees bruises on her wrists and thighs. Her pants are on the ground her shirt is missing buttons and her bra is undone.  _ No, no, no this couldn’t have happened.  _ She thinks. She needs to get out and now. She quickly gets on all her clothes and opens the window in the room. The branches on the trees are barely making it to the window because her powers are diluted. Adeline makes sure no one is watching before jumping out the window. 

Adeline grabs her phone which is still in her pocket. That bastard answered her texts. Drops of water are getting on her phone. She doesn’t even realize that those are her tears.Adeline tries her best to navigate but she doesn’t really know what to do. Adeline takes a second to collect as much composer as she had left and get herself to her room. She was able to get back through her window. She goes into her bathroom and looks in the mirror. She has hickeys and bite marks going down her neck and onto her chest. Adeline pulls down the waistband of her pants she is in and is horrified by what she sees, She has hand shaped bruises on her hips. Adeline collapses to the floor in sobs making herself physically sick. 

Adeline turns on her bath making her water scorching hot. 

“FRI mute my room” Adeline chokes out between sobs.

“Miss.Archer you appear to be in distress it is advised you call for help” 

“Mute my room NOW” Adeline screams the last part. Adeline looks in the mirror again. She is disgusted. She punched the mirror making it shatter. Adeline grabs a piece of the mirror and sets it on the edge of the bath. Fully clothed Adeline submerges herself in the bath. She grabs the glass and thinks for a second. Did she really want to do this?  **You deceived it.** She thinks before pushing herself under the water. She pulls the glass across her thighs a few times. 

She feels pressure building up in her lungs as she is under the water. Adeline lets herself give up. 

  
  


“Miss. Romanoff Miss.Archer seems to be in distress” the AI says 

“What do you mean? What are her stats ” Natasha asked 

“She is currently not breathing,” FRI said. Everyone who was there eyes snapped up to the ceiling 

“What do you mean she's not breathing” Natasha said jumping up from her seat 

“Miss.Archer has drowned herself in her bathroom approximately 10 minutes and 43 seconds ago” The AI said in a worried tone. That caused them to start sprinting down the hallway. It was only Natasha, Clint, and Bucky there right now. Everyone else was in other places such as the training room, their rooms, or labs. 

They are surprised to see the door was open and unlocked. The window was wide open and things were knocked out of place. Natasha pushes through the bathroom door. She reaches into the bath pulling Adeline out of it. It was complete chaos with people calling Med Bay, people running in and out of the room, and trying to resuscitate Adeline. When they got down to Med Bay the avengers had been kicked out of the room while they started trying to revive her. 

  
  
  
  
  


She was alive. They were able to restart her heart and get her breathing on her own. The doctors wanted to commit her to a psych facility but Natasha heavily protested. Adeline had refused to tell them what happened. Causing a phone call to Peter who said they had gone to a party and he had left earlier then she had. 

Adeline refused to talk to anyone, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. She also knew if she saw  _ him _ she would kill him. Adeline would kill him. The topic of legal guardians had also come up because Adeline's visa and citizenship had just gone through. Natasha was the obvious option to become her guardian, though Natasha wanted to officially adopt her. Since Adeline is 15 she has to give her consent to the adoption, but at the moment she isn’t talking or writing anything. 

  
  


It was the second week of December when she snapped out of it. Adeline was known to bounce back and she bounced back. She thought a lot over those two weeks of complete silence before she decided to do something. Adeline was going to switch to school online which would free up her time. She would of course keep in contact with Peter ( who she started talking to last week) and her friends. Shield had been trying to recruit her for some time now though she had always refused, now she would take them up on that offer. Adeline was ready for a change, she needed to be herself not try to be someone else. 

No more cover stories, no more secret identities, no more lies. 

It was two in the morning when Adeline walked out of her room and into the conference room where the Calypso files were. 

_ Name:Unknown. _ Adeline let those words play in her head multiple times before picking up a pen. Some if not all people would say she is acting on impulse, well not entirely but certainly a little. 

She picked up the pen and crossed out unknown. Adeline opened the pen and wrote her name down. She wrote down all the information that was missing before closing the file and sending it off with all the other closed cases. 

Adeline then went over to the screen so she could type it in. She had to hack into it but that conversation was for a different day.

Adeline decided to go down into the training room. She stood there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. She starts doing the ballet combination that she was forced to do over and over. Time really flies by when you aren’t thinking. Adeline has been doing that same combination for hours. Her determination to get it perfect was driving her. The only thing she was thinking about is what step came next.

“Adeline its three in the morning” A voice rang out in the silence of the room. Adeline does not pay attention to it instead she continues the dance.

“Adeline, go back to your room” Steve said, still trying to get her attention. She was about to do another turn when he lightly put his hands on her shoulders steering her out of the room and all the way back up to hers. He left her door open a crack before walking down the hallway to his room. 

“Miss. Archer” A voice sounded out from the corner of the room making Adeline jump. She made her lights turn on and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. 

“You sent my team into chaos trying to find Calypso, you put all that effort in to get yourself off the suspect list. Just to hack into the system and identify yourself.” Fury said. Adeline just shrugged.

“Since you aren’t a danger to anyone except yourself, we could use you within Shield” Fury said still in the corner of the room. Adeline scrowled at the first part. 

“You would be doing solo missions for shield but working with the Avengers” Adeline nods 

“Well okay then” Fury then mumbled something about it being hard to get in contact with teenagers before leaving. 

At eight in the morning Adeline got dressed and left a note before leaving. She had told Peter her plan and all though he was not happy with her leaving the school, but he wanted her to be happy. 

“Addie are you sure about this?” Peter asked her as they walked up to the school 

“Yes, as much as I want to be normal I will never be normal. So I need to stop pretending to be someone I’m not and get back to my roots, minus being on the wrong side” Adeline said walking inside. 

“I mean it is really cool that Shield wants you to work for them” Peter said following her inside

“I mean who wouldn’t want me working for them?” Adeline said as she put everything that was in her locker in her bag.

“Normal people Adeline normal people” Peter laughed making Adeline laugh and shake her head. He always knew how to make her laugh.

“Do people usually stare at me?” Adeline asked looking around at the people whispering as she took her jacket off. 

bl

“I think it's because you never wear black” Peter said more like a question. Adeline was wearing black leggings that had belts on the top. Her top was cropped and sleeveless, it was grey with black outlining imitating her suit. She had on knee high heeled boots and previously a leather jacket.

“Oh okay well I’m going to the office” Adeline said kissing Peter on the cheek before walking down the hallway. She walks down the hallway like she owns the place, she walks right past the football team head held high. 

She knocked on the door to the principal's office, when she was allowed in she walked in. 

“Miss. Archer what brings you here?” Mortia asked her when she walked in

“I need my transcripts and credits transferred” Adeline said 

“Are you moving schools?” He asked her 

“I will be moving to a cyber school” Adeline told him 

“Oh wow okay well let's start transferring your things over, is your mom here or?” He says looking at the door. 

“No she’s not” Adeline said 

“Well she needs to sign the papers” Mortia tells her

“Okay I guess I have to get her down here” Adeline said, getting a nod from the principal before heading out of the room. She started walking down the hallway returning different things and saying bye to friends she saw. When Adeline got outside she saw  _ him. _

They all were standing there, the football and cheer leading team. Then he had the audacity to talk to her.

“Damn Adeline just thought you were cute, but you're also hot as hell.” Dylan said walking toward her.

“Take one more step toward me and you will see the flames of hell” Adeline told him

“Cute she thinks she's a threat, She wasn't a threat a few weeks ago, I’d say she even enjoyed it.” He said walking toward her and talking to his group.

“ I don’t know if your simple brain knows this but if you are unconscious you don’t really remember anything and I wouldn’t say I enjoyed it since it was non consensual and I was knocked out from the roofie” Addie said walking toward him as well

“Yeah maybe i did roofie you but what are you gonna do about it, you are not getting a confession out of me” He said lowering his voice so that only she could hear. She could feel his breath on her ear.

Adeline throws a punch right into his face right as he tries to walk away. She grabs his now broken nose twisting it and says “ You just gave me your confession my earring is an audio recorder.”

Adeline lets go of his nose as she starts walking away from the school and to a taxi.

“Welcome back Miss. Archer, there are many messages left for you which I am now transferring to your phone.” The AI said when she walked through security. She pulled out her phone and looked at the messages they all basically said “What the fuck” in a bunch of different ways.    
  


When she got in the elevator she was raiding her bag for a pen. As she was getting out of the elevator she heard the arguing going on. They all were raising their voices, so Adeline shouted “Shut the hell up.” Everyone stopped what they were doing. Adeline grabs her pen and the adoption papers, she signs her name. Then she hands them to Natasha

“I guess you are the actual boss of me now”


	12. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team building

“You need to talk to who ever because I just quit school and you should probably get this over to the police it's an audio recorder, that is a confession” Adeline continued 

She offered a weak smile before leaving the room and going to her room. She goes into her little spot and lays on the floor staring at the ceiling. A little bit passes before someone opens the door.

“I knew I would find you here,” Pepper said, climbing into the area. Adeline looks over before looking back at the ceiling.

“What are you thinking” She asked her 

“Am I making the right decisions” Adeline started 

“I don’t know what I am doing. I try to be a good person and bad things happen to me, I was a bad person and bad things still happened to me. If people even found out I was who I was then they would be terrified there would be petitions to put me in prison, I wouldn’t even be mad because I deserve it and I know I do.” She said still staring at the ceiling 

“Yes you did those things and you recognized they were wrong, what would happen if you didn’t obey what they told you to do? They would have made you one way or another. You are a child who was forced to become who you are, that doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you strong. You did it so no one else had to.” Pepper told her. 

“Yeah but i still did it and I can’t change it” tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

“You are right you can’t change the past, but you are trying to prevent it from happening again in the future” Pepper responded 

“Yeah I guess you're right but that chemical mixture out there don’t see it like that especially stars and stripes I think that he is discriminating on the fact I’m Russian” Adeline laughed at the last part she said

“ I’m going to keep them in line now, since I’m like your . . . What does Peter call it?” Pepper said 

“Guy in the chair, and I am guessing you realized I knew” Adeline leaning back on her arms

“ Yeah Peter doesn’t know how to keep a secret to save his life” Pepper said 

“Trust me I know I have to hit him and Ned in the head to remind them they don’t have telepathy powers” Adeline said as Pepper left 

Adeline is really not sure what she is doing but sometimes the best things come from not knowing what you are doing. At least that is what she convinced herself that was so. She really did not know what she was doing because when she walked into the living room the news was on and low and behold she was on the screen a very pixelated version of her. Honestly fuck the news you do one a few bad things and then they are attached to you for life. Adeline goes and stands beyond the sofa watching the screen 

_**“ So Jerry we know that the Avengers had gone on a mission a few weeks ago and we all were wondering who was the mysterious girl with them.” The News reporter Tessa said** _

**_“ Of course we were wondering, until we were contacted by an anonymous source saying they called her The Element.” Jerry said_ **

_**“Our source also told us to look back at what we called the Cinderella Bomber and the mass Murder that our government was so quick to cover up, so our team looked back at that.” Jerry continued as Tessa walked over to where the photos would be** _

_**“If you look here we have a photo taken from a cell phone of a young Ginger jumping from a exploding building to a helicopter ladder, and if we zoom in you see her with a missing shoe. If we look at the photos from the mass murder you see a women with the same physical structure as our Cinderella bomber, the only difference is you see here that her hair is glowing as she walks out of the building” Tessa says flipping through the photos** _

**_“So when we look at the photos from the Avengers mission we got from our source why does The Element have the same glowing hair as our murder?” Nessa says sitting back in her seat_ **

**_“I could not tell you Nessa, why would the Avengers be working with a mass murder who has killed in the triple digits” Jerry said_ **

_**“I also have the same question for our vigilante Calypso, if you look at the photo that will pop up on your screen you see her hair is a bun but when we zoomed in we saw a part of her hair glowing the same way as The Elements” Tessa said** _

_**“ That is a question for the Avengers and Calypso Tessa, we have just about run out of time here so onto Jeff for the Weather forecast” Jerry said as the screen switched to weather** _

The TV clicked off ****

“ What in the teenage girl researching her best friend's crush was that” Adeline said now rethinking her whole life.

“Who was the anonymous source” Steve said looking at Adeline like she knew 

“Why would I know?” Adeline said 

“Well getting attention seems to be your thing” Steve said from leaning against the wall

“ hmm, keep talking I want to here what else you have to say” Adeline said pulling her hair up into a messy bun 

“I’m just saying you seem to be wanting attention from you know drowning yourself, then hacking into shield to put your name down” 

“Hold these,” Adeline said, dropping her earrings into Wanda’s lap before walking over to Steve slapping him across the face then when he turned his face back toward her she punched him right in the nose.

“Second guy I punched today, and I just want to say they both deserved it” Adeline said walking back over where Wanda handed her back her earrings.

“Yeah Steve you totally deserved that, so don’t look at me like that” Natasha said 

“But really what the heck am I supposed to do like people are putting together things” Adeline said 

“Press conference” only said everyone giving him confused looks 

“Press conference as who there are literally three different personas the media know of” Adeline said

“Your The Element and Calypso so why don’t we just reveal Calypso to be The Element and say Shield as deemed you not a threat” Tony said 

“That could work i guess, So how am I going to not allow my identity as Adeline Archer get out?” Adeline asked 

“You have those goggle things, who even gave you those things they seem to be really high tech” Tony said 

“My. . . Guy in the chair” Adeline said remembering her conversation from earlier.

“You have a guy in the chair?” Tony said 

“Yep sure do” Adeline responded

“ Who is it” 

“Well they wouldn’t be a guy in the chair if their identity was known so figure it out on your own. When is the press conference?” Adeline said changing the subject

“Now, Pepper set up a press conference” Tony said 

“Like a press conference for right now? Pepper said pulling out her phone

“Yes” 

  
  


Adeline was now wearing a light purple wrap dress with small flowers on it. She was also weaning the necklace Peter gave her. Her hair was pulled back into a half up style with a claw clip. She had on nude heels and she set her goggles to the same purple as her dress.

Pepper was talking to the press right now and she was just going over the cards of what she can and can not say. She turns to Natasha and says 

“Can I say I’m a minor?” Pepper is walking back now to tell her to go on, so she answer the question   
  


“ Yes, the follow up answer is your guardian is the Black widow” Pepper says as Adeline flips the cards back to the beginning and pulls the goggles over her eyes.

“Ready?” Pepper says as they get to the curtain 

“I guess” Adeline says 

“Just stick to the cards and you’ll be fine” Pepper said, opening the curtain and Adeline walks onto the stage where cameras are flashing and people are shouting questions that are getting jumbled together.

“Do we help her” Natasha says form backstage 

“No not yet I want to see what happens” Tony says 

“Okay believe it or not you all shouting your questions aren’t getting you anywhere, so if I can have one question at a time so I can actually hear them that would be amazing, to figure this process out talk to the people standing next to you please and thank you” everyone becomes silent for a second 

“She sees doing great” Tony laughed out

“NBC New York Brittany Tanner speaking, Is it true that you are the Element?” the first reporter to talk said 

“Yes that is true, Next” Adeline said 

“Fox News- A follow up from the last question, That would make you the Cinderella bomber correct” The reporter said 

Adeline flipped through the cards again before she decided she didn’t need them 

“Yeah I don’t need these” Adeline said before sliding them behind her

“ Yeah that was me, next person asking me questions” 

“Christine Everhart Vanity Fair Magazine, You just openly admitted to being a mass murder”

“Did you graduate preschool because that was not a question” Adeline said 

“ Okay then a question why are pretending to be a hero, when you clearly are not” Christine Everhart said

“I never claimed to be a hero. There are a lot of horrible things I have done in my past and I am not proud of it, no but I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter, it was a do or die sort of thing going on. I am a product from a brainwashing environment that taught you to do what they told you to do. I was taught from a very young age that I had no place in the world. Also the correct term for me is not a mass murder. I’m a spy and assassin who previously worked for different organizations which made me who I am. So, next question that is not about my past crimes please.” Adeline said 

The press conference went on for a bit, people asking about Spiderman, her identity, family, correlation to the Avengers, powers, ect. 

“Well that didn’t go so bad” Adeline said as she walked back through the curtains switching places with Pepper 

When they got back to the tower Adeline was told that she would have to be an attendant at an Avengers meeting, team building, and holiday party. That only happens once a year at most because it usually ends in an argument or several arguments. This was all going on the 18th-19th. So she had a few days to prepare for the madness. Plus the evidence team had just given back all of Adeline's things from the base. So that was amazing in Adeline's book.

  
  
  


The days leading up to this consisted of chaos. (people telling other people to get their shit together). So the day that everyone was arriving came really quickly. The only “Avenger” not coming was Carol. Not that anyone knows who that is. Also Dr.Strange was not going to be there. Adeline was wearing a yellow top, leggings, a navy blue wind windbreaker with a yellow, red, and green stripe on it.

Her job today was to make sure the guardians got inside without killing each other. When FRI informed her that their ship was landing she made her way outside. When their ship landed they got out and were already arguing. No one told her there was a talking tree and raccoon. 

“Okay never seen this one before” Adeline mumbled the raccoon looked at her 

“ Who does this girl think she is already judging us” Rocket said pointing his finger at her

“You need anger management classes” Adeline told him 

“Anger management I’ll show you anger management” 

“I can lit an internal fire in you with my mind” Adeline said 

“I am Groot” Groot said 

“No Groot I don’t think she is serious” Peter Quill said 

Adeline raised her eyebrow and held out her hand letting a flame emerge from it. 

“Never mind” Quill said 

“Let's head inside so we can start the terrible idea of a meeting” Adeline said, to show off more with her other hand she made water drip from her fingers extinguishing the fire. 

When they got through security and up to the conference room everyone else was already there. So the meeting began, Adeline met Shuri and they hit it off immediately. Apparently her and Peter already met the last time she was in America. They became friends which made sense because to be honest Shuri is the Female version of Peter just with more sass.

“You know you and Peter would make a good couple” Shuri told her when the others went into another argument about approaches to world threats. 

“We do make a good couple” Adeline said swinging her chair back and forth 

“No way you are the girl he was telling me about” Shuri said

“I guess so, hold on, these people don’t know what to do. If it is world threatening then you should assess the situation with others on earth before talking to anyone off earth because if it only threatens earth what are they going to do? nothing “ Adeline said talking over everyone else. . They just all look at her before going back to arguing. This lasted for another two hours before they all decided to stop arguing and do the mandatory team building activity. This activity was two games of dodge ball and capture the flag. The referred were Pepper, Happy, and Bruce because they refused to play. 

“Okay Teams are being chosen randomly so there is no favoritism.” Pepper said, bringing over a hat that had names written on slips of paper in it. Happy was dragging over a white board to write the names on it. 

“ The first people picked are going to be team captains” Pepper said reaching into the hat taking out two pieces of paper. 

“Steve and Tony” Pepper said signing a little has Happy written the names on the board. They continued drawing names until there were no pieces of paper left. Everyone moved to either side when their names were called. 

The teams are as followed : Steve’s team: Steve, Mantis, Scott, Bucky, Rocket, Thor, T’Challa, Natasha, Peter (Quill), Sam, and Rhodes 

Tony’s team: Tony, Shuri, Gamora, Nebula, Hope, Drax, Groot, Adeline, Clint, and Wanda.

For dodge ball no one was allowed to use powers of any kind. For capture the flag it was whatever measures to win.

“FRI give them a three second countdown” Pepper said before taking her seat on the bench 

“Okay Boss Lady. Three… Two… One” A tone sounded as they started running for the middle. Adeline decided to stay toward the back. 

She caught the ball heading toward her getting Peter out. She threw the ball at Rocket when they turned around to yell at their team. It hit Rocket in the shoulder. 

“Whoever threw that should watch their back” Rocket said before going over to the bench. 

The game continued until Adeline's team eventually won two out of the three games played. Now it was on to Capture the Flag.

Friday gave them another three second countdown before they started playing. 

“Shuri will I kill Thor if I pour water on him right now?” Adeline asked as Thor started using lightning.

“Who cares, I want to win” Shuri said Adeline shrugged and pushed her hands out making a wave of water hit Thor knocking him back against the wall. 

‘That was awesome, ' Shuri said as they started tagging people who tried to get over to their side.

“I know I’m going to do something really quickly that will probably drain all my energy but I like winning so here it goes” Adeline says going into Glinda's bubble and zipping over everyone grabbing the flag and exiting the bubble when she made it back over to their side. 

“You couldn’t have yeeted yourself over there earlier” Shuri said as Adeline laid on the floor.

“I didn’t think of it earlier or I would have” Adeline said the game still going on because no one realized

“Team Ironman wins. Flagged grabbed by Adeline Archer” Friday announced 

“She cheated, Adeline can do the whole bubble thing” Sam said throwing up his hands as Adeline propped herself up on her arms

“I was told we could do anything necessary to win so I did, you can fly so stop complaining, Also you might also want to go check on Thor I shot Water at him when he was doing the lighting thing” Adeline said before collapsing back to the ground. 

After that they all went to do other things, Adeline went back to her room when Shuri went to the labs. When she got to her room and went over to her bed she saw Peter hanging upside down in front of her window

“What the fuck Peter” Adeline laughed as she opened the window

“Sorry I was out spider-manning when I remembered that there is this winter dance at school tomorrow so I am here to ask you to go” Peter said now hanging right side up 

“Of course I will go with you I just have to leave early because there is an Avengers thing I need to go to for the press” Adeline said 

“Oh yeah it’s that thing you were telling me about last night” Peter said 

“Yeah I’ll meet you at your house tomorrow then” Adeline said 

“Okay I'll text you when I finish Patrol” Peter said before giving her a kiss and swinging away 

It is a really good thing Adeline got her things from the base back because most of it consisted of dresses for various occasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone just wanted to let you know I am going on week long pre-writting and planning adventure for this book but also ones I am working on. See everyone next update!
> 
> ~Rydel


	13. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mentions of sexual assault and attempted suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the very late update. I have been having really bad migraines and next week is the end of semester so I have been piled with school work. SO here is the last part of chapter 10. See you all next update!!
> 
> ~Rydel

“Addie, stop moving your head” Wanda said, braiding a ribbon into her hair.

“I’m trying” Adeline said putting a earring into her ear

“And we are done,” Wanda said, putting in the last bobbie pin. Adeline walked over to the mirror.

“Wanda it looks amazing,” Adeline said, looking at her hair and makeup.

“Glad you like it, now go put on your dress” Wanda told her, shoving the dress into her hands. Adeline went into the bathroom and took off the clothes she was wearing before. She stepped into the dress bringing the straps up. The dress was a dark blue color. It hugged her in all the right and stopped right above her knees. It was strapless with a zip up back with cutouts in it. 

Adeline walked out into the main part of Wanda's room. “Wow, Addie you look so pretty” Wanda said as Adeline started to put on her shoes. 

“Thanks Wanda,” Adeline said, standing up and grabbing her clutch. Adeline grabbed her jacket and put it on. She put the dress she was changing into for the holiday party and put it on her bed. 

Adeline started down the hallway toward the elevator. 

“ I am going to be late for that thing tonight because I need to go to another thing” Adeline said when she made it to the kitchen where Natasha was.

“ Adeline this is mandatory, what else is so important?” Natasha asked her

“ I’m going to a thing with Peter”    
  


“Is it important to you that you go?” Natasha asked her. Adeline sifted to her other foot

“Of course it is important to me” Adeline told her 

“ One hour late at the most” Natasha said, resuming what she was doing.

“Bye, Thank you!” Adeline said speed walking to the elevator. 

  
  


Adeline walked up to Peter's door and knocked. Adeline looked around for a second until the door opened. 

“Hey Mrs.Parker” Adeline said as the door opened 

“Adeline you look stunning, come in” May said letting her into the apartment

“Thank you,” Adeline said, walking into the apartment. Peter is walking from his room when she steps into the living room. 

“Whoa you look beautiful” Peter said looking at her in awe. All Adeline can do is smile, Peter returning the smile. 

Then they heard a  _ Click _ followed by a flash from a camera. May was standing behind the sofa with her phone and a camera. 

“What you guys are cute” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter and Adeline get out of May’s car when they pull up to the school. Adeline slides her hand into his as they start walking in. They started walking to the area where the formal was being held. The room has all the light off but has multicolored lights flashing. The decathlon kids were all at the table in the corner of the room. Adeline had barely talked to them since she had a mental breakdown and quit school. Adeline barely realized that they were walking over to them.

The group was also now aware that they were walking toward them. When they got over to them. Adeline took off her jacket and set it at an unoccupied spot at the table.

“Addie you look amazing!” Betty squealed 

“Wait didn’t she move schools” Flash pointed out the rest now looking confused 

“She's dating Parker” MJ stated reading her book everyone's heads shooting over to her then back to her and Peter

“Since when?” Cindy asked 

“A few months” Pierre- Ryn Weaver started playing 

“I love this song” Betty said, dragging her over to the dance floor. Adeline sways getting into the rhythm. She had listened to this song on repeat. Adeline walks over to Peter and grabs his hands walking him onto the dance floor. Adeline is softly singing the lyrics while dancing. It felt like a scene from a movie. He spun her around. Peter slightly danced with her during that song. Though Adeline was bouncing around just dancing and slightly singing the lyrics. More songs play through .The song changes to Every Little Thing She does is magic- Cover Sleeping at last.

“Peter Parker will you dance with me” Adeline said smiling slightly 

“Yes I will Adeline Archer” Peter said with a goofy smile. Adeline puts her arms around his neck. Peter's hands make their way to her waist. They start to move to the song. It was like nothing else in the world was there. It was just them. When The song ends they walk back over to the table. They chat with the other people at the table for a bit until -

  
  


“Adeline, I have to ask, is it true?” Charles asked her, everyone gathered around. Adeline had no idea what they were talking about

“Is what true?” 

“ Dylan was saying how you attacked him in the parking lot” Sally cut in. 

“ and that you were on some sort of drug because you were having delusions that he . . .” Cindy Continued not finishing at the end. Adeline bursts out laughing.

“ I thought my life couldn’t get any more hectic without high school drama going through a school I don’t even go to anymore. To answer your question, I don’t do drugs. The only drug I have ever had is a roofie, you can imagine what happens next, and for what happened in the parking lot I did punch him after he was harassing me and getting in my space. He could have also possibly have gone to prison for involuntary manslaughter if I di-” Adeline was cut off by Peter who had whispered in her ear that her hair was starting to glow in the back. She was glad he cut her off because she was starting to share more than she would have liked. 

“Anyway you don’t have to believe me I have a recording of our encounter in the parking lot sitting in my room” They all weren’t staring at her but behind her. Adeline sighs but turns around to see Dylan, his date, and sports posse .

“How’s the nose?” Adeline said using one of her many types of voices.

“What a joke, she doesn’t go to school for what a few weeks, the quits school because she couldn’t handle a guy complimenting her, not to mention this attention whore tried to kill herself in her bathtub” Dylan said leaning in to whisper in her ear “Красная Комната Черная Вдова” He leans back giving a smirk. Adeline freezes for a second before tapping her heels together six times. They are the dagger heels from her suit that have signals in them. Tapping the heel six times alerts S.H.I.E.L.D that she may have an issue. 

Peter looks over to her seeing as he heard because of his super hearing. Adeline looks down slightly to see a small flashing light that is Morse code. It reads S- E- N -D- I- N -G A G E N T S T O Y- O- U- R L -O -C- A- T -I -O -N

Adeline looks back at him with stone cold eyes. She notices something on the side of his forehead. A small H shaped scar she remembers seeing him around one of the Hydra bases. Adeline stops using any accent hiding techniques and lets her voice go into her natural Russian accent and leans up to his ear “Comrade” She says Adeline walks back over to her seat and grabs her bag quickly writing something down. Adeline kisses Peter , slipping the paper into his shirt pocket. She then hugs him and says something only audible to him 

“Open it when I leave stay here and make sure no one goes into the hallway” Adeline pulls away and turns to everyone else “I’ll be right back” Adeline said getting a nod from Peter who understood what she said 

When She walked out Peter took the note out of his pocket and read the work on it,  **Hydra** . 

Adeline walked out of the room Dylan following her. When They both get into the hallway they are facing opposite of each other. 

“Adeline Archer the best spy and assassin in Russia, well that's what we hoped at least being trained by the best. I’m not going to lie they want their Element back but they are really interested in Spiderman, so-” Dylan started his “evil villain speech” 

“Now you're going to do the whole backstory thing and then tell me your evil plan, so can we just skip all of that and get on with the fighting?’ Adeline says not showing she cares about the Spiderman part

“That was supposed to be my moment” Dylan says causing Adeline to roll her eyes. Though he was walking forward as she was looking around to make sure no one was in the hallways. A fist collided with her jaw blood pooling in her mouth. 

“Nice punch, my turn” Her fist connected with his neck causing him to gasp for breath. 

Yeah he looked angry. . . like really angry. Dylan reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife 

Angry guy with a knife. Who is now running toward her. 

Adeline gets knocked to the ground with a kick to the gut. She starts dogging the knife, she turns to her side and a searing pain goes through her side. 

Adeline jumps back to her feet and grabs the daggers from her heels. With one quick motion she uses his torso to flip and kick him in the chest knocking him down. The blade going into his shoulder as she lands on top of him. 

His head collides with hers. A blow to her stomach knocks the wind out of her. The other dagger now lays on the floor. His hands around her neck.

Adeline tries to get his hands off her neck. Pressure builds up in her body. Adeline looks into his eyes and he looks scared. Her hands grab his wrists and her leg knees him in the stomach 

Dylan's fist comes at her but a multicolored fist stops it. Adeline lifts off the floor slightly as the fist splits into four glowing orbs. Each one of the orbs forming a barricade around him. 

At this moment shield agents with guns drawn come out from around the corner. Among them are agents Hill and Coulson as well as Director Fury. When Adeline sees them the green orb reaches out to Dylan's wrists wrapping around them forming cuffs out of vines. When the vines secured around his wrists Adeline landed back on the ground the orbs floated back to her. They formed the shape of her body and shot back into her.

“He's a Hydra agent and has been undercover for about a year or longer,” Adeline said, walking up to Dylan and pulling her dagger out of his shoulder and putting it back on her shoe and then grabbing the one on the floor and doing the same.

“Oh agent guy standing next to Agent Hill the knife next to you is evidence that blood is mine” Adeline continued lifting the lockers with the scratches on the wall with her powers. Opening the first aid bag that her and Peter made and grabbing things to patch up the cut on her side.

“Miss. Archer in all my years in this position have I ever seen anything like that and see someone act like they don’t know what happened” Fury said 

“That's because I honestly have know Idea what just happened so if you know please enlighten me” Adeline said, patching herself up. 

“Addie wha-” Peter said walking from the other hallway before stopping in his tracks all heads now turning toward him. 

“Oh your partner in crime Spiderman the duo who are so great at dodging my calls” Fury says 

“We are not dodging your calls, we simply don’t answer,” Adeline said, shaking her hair that was now out of the braid so it would go back to its normal color. 

“Sorry this is really important the Decathlon and Football team are coming down the hallway like right now because you guys have been gone for awhile ” Peter quickly says 

“Go, like now, I’ll meet you in the parking lot in like two minutes,” Adeline whispered shouted at the agents. They started walking with Dylan out the door 

“Wait you who was holding Mr. Let's try to kill Miss enhanced stay here” Adeline added smudging her makeup and mustering some fake tears right as the teams got there. She mouthed at Agent Lila Riddler who she had met before to go along with it.

“And then he just pulled a knife out of his pocket and sliced me with it, all I wanted to do was have a civilized conversation with him away from ev-everyone” 

“Okay we are going to drive you home and tell your mom what happened” Agent Riddler said in return

“O-Okay” Adeline said turning to the people who had just entered the hall way

“Adeline what happened” Betty asked everyone looking at her with mixed emotions 

“Dyl-an attacked me when we got into the hallway, he said he would hurt you guys if I didn’t go into the hallway with him,” Adeline said, letting tears stream down her face for the dramatic effect.

“Oh Adeline I can’t believe that happened, here's your things by the way” Cindy said, giving her a hug and handing over her things.

“I’ll talk to you guys later,” Adeline said before looking over to the other side of the hallway and mouthing to Peter that she would call him and tell him what happened. 

  
  
  


Flashing cameras and people shouting things at her followed her up the steps to the press event she was late for. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit stopping right under her thigh. It had sheer flowy sleeves with an opaque cuff on them  , the rest of the dress was the same fabric as the cuffs with a tulle overlay. Her hair was just left down and she had her goggles set to black so no one could see her eyes. 

This was a press event for a bunch of different organizations and companies. When Adeline walks in she navigates through the people until she finds where Natasha and the others are. When Natasha saw her she did not look pleased.

“Why did Maria get a distress signal from you?” Natasha asked as she reached where they were.

“It's a long story” Adeline said

“Shorten it” Adeline looked around to make sure no one else would hear her

“Okay basically Hydra infiltrated Midtown tech” knowing she would have to explain further.

“Isn’t Midtown the school you went to?” Wanda asks

“Yeah but they weren’t there for me at originally because the agent who was undercover went there for more than a year” 

“Then who are they there for?” Adeline looks over to Tony and Pepper

“Peter” Adeline told them

“What do you mean Peter?” A now concerned Tony asks 

“The agent was starting his evil villain speech thing and he said and I quote I’m not going to lie they want their Element back but they are really interested in Spiderman. I don’t think they figured out who Spiderman is” Adeline freezes while going through the nights events 

“Fuck” Adeline says 

“ Adeline whats wrong?” Pepper said 

“They will know, while they were arresting the Hydra agent Peter came down the hallway and Fury said that there was my partner Spiderman” Adeline said quieting down a little 

“Okay if they even if they don’t find out we should have agents around Peter and his aunt” Steve said Adeline nodded. 

The rest of the night went smoothly when she got back to her room a file was sitting on her bed. 

**Find the informant**

  
  


Her first solo mission for shield


	14. Chapter 11

The days following the Midtown fight agents had been stationed around the school. May and Peter had also been briefed on the situation as well as have agents placed around their apartment building. 

The other avengers had also left the day after the press event. That followed with Shuri sending daily memes. Adeline had spent a lot of time gathering information for the case against Dylan. 

So far what they know he is an American citizen, who was recruited by Hydra as an undercover agent. His parents said they had no idea and that they thought he had an internship. Other than that they had no idea what was going on. 

They are nearing the holidays now and the resident Avengers being the chaotic mess they are just got a Christmas tree on the 22nd of December. The 22nd also happens to be Adeline's 16th birthday. 

Adeline had a few things to do today before she could actually celebrate her birthday. She decides to start getting ready for the day. She puts on a pair of high waisted black jeans, a black top with Peters flannel. Her hair was curled and pulled into a half up with a ribbon tied into a bow. 

Adeline grabbed her phone and slipped it into her back pocket. She grabbed her ear piece and put that into her ear as well as the tablet with all her case information on it. Adeline swiped to the photo of Dylan and walked into the kitchen. 

“Bucky does this kid look familiar to you” Adeline said flipping the tablet around 

“ Why? isn’t he a shield problem now?” 

“Just answer the question” 

“Yeah I have seen him around like twice, never interacted with him though” Bucky said looking away from the photo 

“That doesn’t help” Adeline muttered while walking out of the kitchen. Adeline heard a small “the tree is too short” from the living room. So Adeline made her way in there before heading to the elevator. 

“Now it's not,” Adeline said, flicking her fingers upward. The tree is now growing to the right size. People started talking in her ear piece. 

“I need to go but I’ll be back later” Adeline said as she started walking in the direction of the elevator. 

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked, folding her arms. Let's say that Natasha does not exactly know that she is working for shield

“I need to be . . . debriefed on the events at the school” that was the best Adeline could come up with on the spot. 

“Are you sure you want to go over that today, it's your birthday?” Natasha said, smirking at the end.

“Exactly why I need to do it now because now people know it's my birthday and they are going to make me do stuff. So I will only be gone for a few hours” Adeline said, continuing to the elevator. 

  
  


Adeline had walked into the Shield building getting weird looks. Okay so maybe she was a teenager who they have never seen before but still you shouldn't stare . That's when she noticed someone walking toward her.

“Miss I don’t know how you got past the front gates but you shouldn’t be here” The lady said 

“I should be here actually” Adeline said trying to moved pass 

“This is a government building” The lady said in a harsh tone 

“Oh really I didn’t notice” Adeline said, matching her tone in sarcasm. The lady was pulling her hand back to where no doughty her firearm was 

“Someone call security” She called out, Adeline heard the click of the gun coming out of the holster. Adeline closed her fist, the lady yelped and dropped the gun holding her hand. 

She had a burn the shape of a gun on the palm of her hand. It wasn’t like it was just the handle of the gun, it looked like someone had drawn a little firearm in the middle of her palm. Adeline quickly put her eye to the scanner and walked through security. 

Adeline walked to the elevator shaking her head trying to get the now apparent flames out of it. When the elevator stopped she got out and walked down the corridor to where the interrogation rooms were. 

“I’m here” Adeline said when she got down to where the other agents were. 

“Archer how is you mission coming along” Fury said 

“Well I was on theory one a few days ago and now I’m on theory one with an extra detail” Adeline said causing Fury to roll his  eyes eye. Adeline looked through the window to see Dylan being brought into the interrogation room. 

“See what you can get out of him,” Coulson told her. Adeline nodded and walked into the room. 

“Look who is come to visit me” Dylan said from his spot handcuffed to the table

“ Let's cut to the chase, I want to know why Hydra sent you to find Spiderman” Deciding to play with a monotone voice first. 

“And why should I tell you” he replied leaning back in his chair

“I am testifying at your trial, and unlike you my identity is under wraps which means I am just the girl you assaulted.” Walking toward the table slowly intensifying the tense air in the room

“Someone is going to make you their bitch in prison and pass you around like an object, but if you were to give me the information on Hydra then I could get you in segregated population. So I ask again what do they want with Spiderman” Adeline finished her statement right as she got to the table.

“You have done worse than me and you get to walk free. Is it because you’re a suicidal slut or did you have to fuck someone . I know more about you then you think Adeline everyone does. Your go to moves are seduction and murder. Or is it that everyone you come into contact with die? Your parents, friends,  **_Kateryna”_ ** The rest of that monologue was cut off when a rock hit him in the head. The green orb spelling out the words “don’t say her name” before the words floated back to her arm sunk into her arm. 

“ The soldier was your partner before on missions but it was just temporary, they wanted you to have a partner near your age so you both could stay in prime condition for the next phase” He told as the purple orb started to radiate energy and formed two hands going toward his neck. 

“What is the next phase” she said through gritted teeth as her hair split from all purple to purple and green. The green orb forming a line of sharp branches and thorns going toward his torso. 

“ They would train you both until you underwent the graduation ceremony from the red room then they would put you guys into  cryosleep until they needed you, So they needed a way to tame both of your powers to make sure it wouldn’t mess with the cryosleep chamber . So they gave it to me to test on you as well as a way to get your little boyfriend Spiderman away with their serums you both went out like a light, even though Parker's needed to be stronger because he was able to make it to his apartment before he wasn’t able to fight it anymore. I just couldn’t help myself when you went o-” The purple hands wrapped around his neck starting to choke him. 

“Archer that's enough” Adeline heard from the door. She turned around to see Fury standing at the door. The hands sinking into her as the branches and thorns created an orb once again and made its way back to Adeline. 

“Happy Birthday Adeline” Dylan choked out when she got to the door. She didn’t turn around but once she got out the door it slammed shut. She turned the corner to where the rest of the agents were standing. 

“If Peter Parker dies because of this I will kill you all” Adeline harshly said

“Is that a threat” Fury said 

“No it's a promise, I am not losing anyone else I care about, unluckily for you all I don't care about you” Adeline pushes her arms out making the agents knock into either wall with a gust of wind. Her hair and eyes now glowing purple and it levitates ever so slightly. She walks to the elevator and pushes the button to get to the main floor. Once she is out of the building she goes into the trees surrounding and makes her way back. 

She goes through security and up to the common room floor. She goes to her room and opens her laptop while putting her hair up in a ponytail. Adeline is a good hacker so that's what she does. Her fingers fly over the keys until she's in the shield's security system. Adeline grabs the lipstick that is a usb and plugs it into her computer. Downloading all the footage from the interrogation into it. Adeline had been there when Shield had briefed the Parkers on the situation and it was literally the bare minimum as in Hydra is after Spiderman. So Adeline had been keeping the Avengers and Peter informed. 

Adeline picked up her phone and dialed Peter. It rang for a few seconds before Peter picked up.

“Can you come over” Adeline spoke first 

“ Addie what's going on” A concerned Peter sad from the other line

“I just need you here”

“Are you sure everyone is okay with that” 

“It doesn’t matter, I just need to see you, Please ple-” Adeline said with tears streaming down her face.

“Addie I’m on my way now” Peter said before they said bye and hung up. 

Adeline walked out of her room after wiping her tears and into the living room which was filled with most of the residents of the floor. Adeline was informed she was not allowed in the kitchen by Wanda. So she sat on the couch next to Sam and Clint (also known as the bird duo). 

“Hey kiddo you okay?” Clint asked her because it still looked like she was crying 

“No not really but I need to wait for a certain person to get her because it applies to them” As if on cue the elevator door opened to reveal Peter who awkwardly walked out. Adeline called everyone into the living room to start her makeshift presentation.

“Okay since everyone is here now I can start. As we all know Hydra has been looking for Peter and from this point I know that they know. Earlier today I went to the Shield facility they were holding Dylan in since they are transferring him in two days. I got some disturbing information from him so beware. I also don’t think Shield wants us to know because I kind of had to hack them but test not the point” Adeline states before plugging in her usb to the tv. The video of the interrogation played. 

“Okay we will talk this over and decide the best course of action tomorrow” Steve said After the video stopped

“And we will have a chat about certain aspects of the video not being shared later Adeline” Natasha said looking directly at her. 

Adeline locked eyes with Peter. She could see the worry in his face. So she walked toward him and pulled him up and down the hallway to her room.

“I am so sorry Peter it is my fault you are in danger it's always my fault” Adeline said not meeting his eyes 

“It's not your fault they were interested in me Adeline” 

“But-” Adeline started but Peter put his finger to her lip. They moved over to her bed and started to cuddle Peter being the big spoon and Adeline being the little spoon. They stayed like that for a while not talking until 

“You know it's kind of ironic that Hydra was going to make us partners and we are,” Peter said from his place holding Adeline.

“The universe works in strange ways” Adeline said while tracing lines and shapes into Peter's arm as he brushed his lips in the crook of her neck. 

“It really does” His volume drops slightly with each word as he kisses down her neck. Peter continues to kiss in those three spots as Adeline moves her head to expose her neck more. 

“Yeah” Adeline breathes out as she turns around in Peter's arms and brushes her lips against his. “You know is my birthday” She whispers softly kissing him again before pulling away

“What are you suggesting?” Peter teases running his hand through her ponytail.

“I think that it's okay to have fun just this once” Adeline said dragging her finger shows his face to his neck. Nervously biting her lip at what she was implying 

“I thought the same thing” His thumb pulled her lip from her teeth. As she smiled she said “Friday activate protocol Do Not Disturb Scary Witch #2” The AI hummed and the lights dimmed slightly. Adeline lifted her hand and twisted her two fingers to lock the door. She moved her fingers down to close the blinds.

“Classy as always Adeline” Peter said pulling her chin up . “ You know it” Peter brought his lips to hers, dropping his hand from her chin and bringing it to her hair. Pulling out her elastic and tossing it to the side. Adeline deepened the kiss pulling one hand through her hair.

Peter ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Adeline smiled against it as she opened her mouth slightly. As the kiss became more intense and heated Adeline planted one of her legs firmly on one side as she threw her other leg to the other side of Peter's legs. Straddling Peter's lap he pushed the flannel off of her. Adeline broke away as she tugged at the hem of his shirt and nodded slightly. She pulled the shirt over his head and threw it over to the side. Adeline straightened out her posture and pulled off her shirt. Revealing a sheer black bralette with roses covering it. Her hands moved up his torso before she went back in passionately with a kiss and pushed Peter down onto the bed. Adeline kissed from his collar bone up to his jaw leaving few marks along the way. One of Peters arms was wrapped around her waist the other one snaking up and unhooking her bra as he flipped them over and . . . 

  
  
  


“This should be a more than once thing” Adeline said covered with her sheets Peter pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Definitely” Peter agreed before planting a kiss on her head then her lips. 

“Do you still have concealer for hiding bruises from aunt may?” Adeline asked after looking at his neck and jaw. His cheeks flushed red and Adeline could not help the giggle that slipped out of her mouth.

“You are not in that much better of a situation” At that Adeline grabbed her phone off the shelf and opened the camera app. 

“I'm grabbing my concealer ” Peter nodded as she grabbed her pants and slipped them on. She threw her legs over the bed and grabbed her shirt and bra. Adeline picked up Peter's shirt and threw it at him. She walked over to the floor where she had moved her mirror and where her makeup was scattered. Adeline quickly grabbed her concealer and beauty blender before walking over to the bed again.

“And finished” Adeline said after covering the hickies they both had. 

“We should probably go out there before someone comes in here” Peter said 

“Or we can stay here” Adeline moved with every word so that she was straddling his lap again and kissing him. 

They said in that heated kiss for what felt like forever until they were interrupted by FRI.

“Boss and Mr.Barton will come through the door in 3. 2. 1” 

“Okay what's going on in here?” Tony said as they bust through the door.

“I think we should just tell Hydra no thanks” Adeline said from her place laying across the bed

“Yeah, maybe they would leave us alone” Peter said from his spot on the wall. 

“ Why did you have “do not disturb on” and your door locked?” Clint asked her, looking around her as if he was investigating.

“Because you barge into my room” Adeline said waving her hand 

“ We’ll talk about later, Adeline” Clint added to the list of things we are talking about later. 

“Kid your Aunts at my throat because she doesn’t know where you are” Tony said to Peter 

“I left a note . . . that is in my pocket” The note was pulled out of his pocket. Adeline shook her head at him 

“Go before your aunt kills you” Adeline said as Tony led him out of the room. Clint looks at her with her arms crossed. 

“If your boyfriend is here the door is unlocked and opened five inches” Adeline rolled her eyes at that. 

After Clint left her room Adeline decided to take a shower. She still had something left in the day to do so she picked out red pants with a black belt. She paired it with a black top with sheer sleeves. Adeline slips on her combat boots. She makes sure to do her makeup and cover certain things. It was about 5:30 so football practice was still going on and she knew the principle was watching today. 

Adeline walked out of her room with her bag and her gun safely tucked into it. She made her way down the hallway and to the elevator. When she got out of the building she made her way to the nearest subway. She would have called a cab but being in a confined space with a stranger. When she got to her destination she made her way to the field. 

She saw the team on the side lines talking to Mr.Morita and Coach Wilson. So she started walking across the field toward them almost being stopped by the agents stationed there. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. Morita can I ask you something” 

“Certainly Miss. Archer what can I do for you” Adeline looked around at the rest of the team who were lingering around. 

“I need the security footage from the night of the dance” The team now trying to listen in 

“Your mom,sister and your lawyer already came and got it, only like a hour ago” That didn’t make sense Natasha was still at the tower, her lawyer is in Italy, and she doesn’t have a sister unless you count Wanda. 

“My mom has been home all day, My lawyer is in Italy, and I don’t have a sister because my parents have been dead for 10 years and my adoptive mother can’t have children. So who the hell did you give the footage to?” 

“I’m sorry are you sure? She had your birth certificate and all your school records. She said her name was Darla McKannon and you kept your fathers last name” Mr.Morita told he obviously worried 

Adeline's eyes went wide “I need to go” She started to walk away and back to tell everyone what happened. Adeline went through security and straight to the elevator.

  
  


“Hey Addie we made you a cake” Wanda said when she got off the elevator 

“That's great but someone needs to turn on the news right now, The informant has the footage from the dance” Adeline said walking toward the living room. Sam clicked the remote and turned on the news.

**_“Okay Tessa we have one more thing to show before we cut over to the weather” Jerry said to her_ **

**_“Yes we do Jerry a video from our anonymous source with a message for our very own Calypso, let's play the clip first” Tessa said as the screen cut to a video._ **

**_The video was not from the dance it was Spiderman with his mask only covering his eyes_ **


	15. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the support on this story, I am so sorry for the slow updates I have been really busy and have not had time to write. Though I will try to get more updates out as soon as possible
> 
> ~Rydel

Adeline took a sharp breath in as the video started to play.

**_Возвращайся к нам, дорогой друг, и мы не причиним вреда твоему партнеру. У нас большие планы на то, чтобы вы двое снова разошлись. У вас есть семьдесят два часа, чтобы выяснить, где он, и вернуться один. Если вы не пойдете один, мы его убьем. Если вы не придете, мы перепрограммируем паука и заморозит его. До скорой встречи наш Элемент_ **

**_Translation:_ **

**_(Come back to us dear friend, and we will not harm your partner. We have big plans for you two come be a part of it again. You have seventy-two hours to figure out where he is and come back alone. If you don't come alone we kill him. If you don't come at all we re-program the spider and freeze him. See you soon our Element)_ **

The broadcast abruptly ended after the video. A normal reaction after this video could be things such as fear, shock, mad, sad, etc. Take mad and turn the dial up ten notches. Now take into account that Adeline is a very powerful enhanced being and emotions can make someone's powers erratic. When Adeline feels anger the element that tries to push forward is fire. This causes Adeline to completely lose control of that element because of her current state. 

Adeline currently has red eyes and completely red hair with flames in it. Now that's the normal side effect of Adeline powers, the not so normal occurrence that is happening is the flames coming from her hands and wrapping around her body, as if it was floating around her. 

She took a few steps away from everyone as she tried to calm down, thought the more she tried the more the fire took over. Adeline tried to focus all the energy to her hand but when she did it felt like something was pushing her. She sees something in the distance, A quarter of a bigger picture. Everything in her is screaming at her to finish the picture, though her mind tells her otherwise.

A red orb appeared, it turned into a flame. The flame turned into the shape of a phoenix, who flew around her but then to the quarter she had. Adeline reached out her hand letting the flames dance around on her hand and arm. Her sleeve was now an off white color, but before she could see the rest she was pulled out. . 

The fire and red mist flowed around her arm and up to her neck, going to her hair. Her hair and eyes glowed bright red with flames burning through them. As flames grew behind her, Adeline was in the air for a few more moments before landing back on the ground. 

Adeline’s legs gave out when she landed on the ground. Her vision was blurry and a searing pain going through her and a stabbing pain in one place on her arm. She feels someone pick her up and voices but she can’t make out who was talking or what they were saying. They were down the hallway when she blacked out. 

She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Monitors were beeping, and people were around her. Adeline sat up and looked around, Bruce was looking at the monitors, Natasha was at her bedside, and Steve was sitting in the corner with Wanda. Adeline looks at everything that she was hooked up to. She looked over to the clock to see the time, four hours since the news channel. 

Adeline tries to reach up but one of her arms has medical equipment all on it and her other arm was restrained to the bed.  _ Of course they did that _ Adeline though as she started to sit up alerting everyone in the room. 

“Hey kid take it easy” Bruce said walking over to the bed. 

“No, get these fucking wires off of me, I have already wasted four hours being unconscious” pulling on the restraint as Bruce came over flashing a light in her eyes.

“Sorry not going to happen, you used an extreme amount of energy, you could have caused permanent damage to your brain and body.” 

“But did it? Because my boyfriend is kind of being held hostage and we are losing time” Adeline said pulling harder on the restraint. 

“Adeline, Everyone who is not in this room is working on finding him, so you are staying in this bed because you were bleeding from your nose, ears,and eyes. So you are not leaving this bed until Bruce says you can” Natasha gently pushes her back down in the bed. 

“No I need to go now” Adeline said, lifting her unrestrained hand and throwing the NC off. 

“Adeline stop it” Bruce said, trying to get the equipment back on. 

“Would you stop it” Adeline twirled her fingers, letting the equipment fly off of her and the restraint undoing itself. She was still in the clothes from earlier, so she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped through the door and down the hallway and to the elevator. Adeline got outside the tower, she knew exactly where she was going. 

She saw Dylan being led out by guards, he wasn’t supposed to be transferred until tomorrow. Adeline ran up behind him and slammed him against the wall. 

“Where the hell is the base they took him to?” She said holding him against the wall 

“I don’t know” Dylan said, Adeline let one of her hands down and a flame erupted from it. She felt more powerful than ever.

“Are you sure you don’t know?” Adeline said, bringing the flame closer to his face. He tried to move out of the way of the flame. He was scared, and she decided he wasn’t lying. 

“I don’t know,” He said Adeline let the flame go, and nodded before running back down the hallway and out of the building. 

  
  


Adeline remembers one thing that could possibly help, that journal from the mission. She makes her way through security and straight to the armory. Adeline puts her thumb up to the scanner on the door to her armor. 

“Access denied, by protocol Angry Witch” FRI said Adeline rolled her eyes and shot her hands out letting vines climb under the door. Her left hand stayed out as her right was moving back and forth directing the vines to open the door. When the door opened she walked in.

She went to the far corner of the room and went to the gap between the shelves with her weapons. She made the book fly into her hand, Adeline sits down and opens the journal. The first entry was logged in 12/22/01. That was her date of birth. 

_ December 22 2001. _

_ Lead scientists on the Element experiment , Freya and Maxim Archer had their child. Dr. Freya Archer had taken the serum 127 hours ago. No complications present from experiments 1-17. The child has shown no evidence of the serum. Though they have started on a serum to dilute the powers of those who have been given the powers successfully. On that note when they see their child to be ready she will be enrolled at the Red Room academy. She will then join her parents as a hydra scientist. Dr. Freya and Maxim have agreed.  _

Adeline looked up from what she was reading, she could not believe her biological parents are the ones who made the serum. Not to mention her mother took it, and then agreed to submit her to a assign program and a Nazi organization. She continued to read further, her mother never gained any of the powers but all the others died upon taking the serum or were killed by one of the elements. The next date she recognized was October 3 2007. 

_ October 3 2007 _

_ Dr. Freya and Maxim Archer are planning to take the serums. They then plan to take control over the organization. They are to be assassinated tonight, Madam B will take the child. Romanova’s assignment is to retrieve the child with any means necessary. We will continue with the experiments using the research gathered. As of now all experiments have not lived through the process. None would match up to the soldier's skill level.  _

  
  
  


_ October 3, 2007 _

_ The assassination is complete and the child will arrive at the academy into the late hours of the night . _

Adeline continued reading the journal and became all about her and her training. They really had been planning this for a while.

By the end of the journal she had learned almost nothing, she wonders if there's anything in evidence. Which is at the Shield building. 

“FRI where is everyone” 

“They went to the Shield Facility, it is quite chaotic there” The AI said hinting that she should go. 

So she left the armory but not before she came up with a plan. She went up to her room to grab her necklace which with a little bit of help from Shuri they were able to make her Calypso suit form from there. As well as her phone, laptop, and unused flash drives. After she grabs all her things and puts them in her bag Adeline starts her way to the shield facility again. 

When she gets there she goes to evidence. There are a lot of files, but luckily her name starts with an A so she finds where all the files of her are. There are surprisingly a lot of files on her, that's probably a bad thing but at the moment it's the best she can hope for. She grabs the boxes down, there are three full boxes of files. Shield is known to hide things from even the people they trust so she goes down to the S’s. She goes through them until she finds Spiderman, at least they have respect for secret identities of minors. She grabs those files as well. 

Adeline goes back to the A’s to look for her parents, if shield had been watching them as well. Low and behold they were. 

  
  


Adeline opens all the boxes she decides to go through the files on Peter first, it was basically everything you could find on YouTube, as well as the connections to Tony Stark. At the bottom of the box there's a flash drive, Adeline grabs it and puts it in her bag. Adeline then goes to her parents box, inside was another flash drive, as well as multiple journals. She puts those In her bag along with all the research files. Next was her boxes. Adeline decides to just bring them all up because they are probably important in some way. Though she does grab the flash drives at the bottom of the box. 

Her next stop is where they lock all of the dangerous items, since the downfall of the fridge. Going into the room she goes to the box with her case number which she knows well by now. It was all of her previous weapons, as well as her suit. The only things she grabs from there is her computer which she did all her hacking on. She walks down the area a little more where she sees a lab, no one was in it. So she goes in, inside something catches her eye. There are five glowing files, Four of those files were red, green, blue, and purple. The fifth one was all of those colors combined. Beside those were four vials of blood. They were labeled two being  _ Adeline Archer.  _ Another being  _ James Barnes.  _ The final one being  _ Dr. Freya Archer. _ Well Shield has some explaining to do Adeline grabs all the vials and heads out of the lab she hacked herself into. Adeline makes her way to the elevator and up to the conference room the Avengers usually go to. Everyone was up there including Nick Fury and Maria Hill. No one noticed Adeline as they were all in a heated argument in the conference area of the room. 

She walks over and slides the vials of blood onto the table. “You know I would really like to know why Shield has my blood from before the experiment and after, As well as Buckys, and My dead mothers.” Adeline said looking directly into Nick Fury’s eye. Deciding not to mention the serum yet. 

Everyone was looking at Fury now. Natasha looks like she might murder someone, or everyone. “ Well the blood could be used-” Adeline cut him off there.

“No one is using that blood for anything, are you insane” Adeline grabbed the vials from the table, Throwing Bucky his. Adeline get a chill a feeling that something wasn’t right’ 

“Wait somethings not right,” Adeline said, lowering her voice. Adeline conjures and orb, and thinks for it to find the unwanted parties. It split into five orbs and went next to five different people. The orbs turned green and Adeline pushed her hand out trapping those five people in vines. 

“Hydra’s here, you’d really think after the first time you’d get tighter security”. Adeline walks over to the sealed box her hacking computer was in and opens it. She stretches out her hand and all of the electronics and weapons that don’t belong to the Avengers zoom over and fall into the box which Adeline closes. Before melting all the doors so no one can open them. She then sends purple orbs over and they made a barricade over every entrance and exit. 

“We are going to play my game now” 


	16. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hey everyone! I want to thank you all again for the support on this story. I am going to take a little break from writing so I can focus on school. I also have not exactly been in the right state of mental health so I really want to just take a break from all the extra things I am doing and focus on myself. So Until next time.

~Rydel


End file.
